I Need a Drink
by River Run
Summary: Luke Danes has always been a mystery, but what happens when Lorelai learns his dark secret that puts both her life and her heart in danger. Begins with their first meeting. Complete.
1. The Mysterious Luke Danes

_Thank you to __**booky**__ for her help with this idea and with the commas and such.  
This story is a little out there, but it will be a good ride. It begins in 1996._

**I Need a Drink**

by River Run

**Ch. 1: The Mysterious Luke Danes**

In her 12 years in Stars Hollow, Lorelai Gilmore had learned there was very little mystery to the town she so dearly loved. Its founding was celebrated annually with a festival. The romantic lives of residents were gossiped about daily. Thanks to Babette and Miss Patty, nothing stayed a secret for too long. The only townsperson who even had an air of mystery about him was Luke Danes.

Lorelai had never met Luke, but she had seen him from a distance a few times. The one evening she had been in his diner he was strangely absent so she didn't stay to eat. She had, however, heard about him often enough. He was always a topic of gossip partly due to the lack of dirt anyone knew about him. Although lots of people knew him, for some reason they could never remember key details about him, such as his birthday or the name of his high school girlfriends. He had been a Stars Hollow resident as long as anyone could remember. As a matter of fact, no one could remember when his family moved to Stars Hollow.

It seemed a Danes had always lived in town, except for the three years Luke's father moved away to New York, only to come back with a wife and two young children. Luke had attended Stars Hollow High. He was a well-liked and gifted athlete and was offered several college scholarships, but for reasons that were unclear, Luke had chosen to stay in Stars Hollow and help run his father's hardware store. Residents were even more perplexed when after his father died, Luke turned the store into a diner. Today, he was a respected businessman, but his grumpiness was legendary.

She had never heard of him dating. She had never seen him out. Hell, Lorelai had never really seen him, period. That was why today, she was going in the diner. She wanted to meet the mysterious Luke Danes. She had the best reason to visit; she desperately needed a cup of coffee.

Lorelai had never met Luke for one reason; she had never been able to afford things in town until recently. Life had been tough for her and Rory, but it had been a though life of her choosing . Her promotion to day manager at the inn last year had finally given her the income to get out of the inn potting shed and into a house, to buy Kevin the gardener's used Honda, and to finally start eating out instead of making do with the inn's leftovers.

When Luke's Diner opened four years prior, she had heard tales of excellent coffee, delicious hamburgers, reasonable prices but far from excellent service. Unfortunately, at that time, every penny was going toward "The Rory Fund" and could not be squandered on coffee, no matter how marvelous, when she could get it for free at the inn. Even though she and Rory were not fans of Chef Andre's duck comfit, his sous chef, Sookie, always managed to make them something more edible.

She had thought about taking Rory as a special treat, but she had already been with Melissa Stevens' parents one afternoon a few months after it opened. She came home very full and with extra fries, but they were already soggy when Lorelai got a hold of them. Her curiosity was then peaked by Sookie's raves of Luke's pancakes, which was high praise. Every time another townie discussed Luke's meatloaf, his patty melts or his homemade rhubarb pie, Lorelai's mouth started to water.

The opportunity to visit Luke's came one bright summer day when she ran out of coffee. Feeling panic mix with caffeine withdrawal, she knew she needed coffee fast or she might start displaying Hulk-like tendencies. Unfortunately, Rory was playing outside and she couldn't leave her alone. As the morning passed, the coffee craving built and built until Lorelai was positive she could feel her head expanding. She even tried to score some off Babette, but she was out as well.

"What is this? Some coffee conspiracy? What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe it's time you switch to decaf, Doll," Babette suggested, but the evil eye she received from Lorelai discouraged her from finishing that thought.

Salvation finally came with a phone call from Lane inviting Rory over to play. Lorelai walked her daughter to Lane's house, and then practically sprinted across the town square toward the yellow coffee cup sign.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see how busy the place was. Every table was full, as well as most of the counter. There were also very few workers, she counted only four, a small number for a busy restaurant.

Even though she had never seen him up close, she instantly spotted Luke. His fashion choices were legendary, and today he was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, black shoes and quite possibly the ugliest baseball cap she had ever seen. He wasn't by any means her "type," but she found something very attactive about him. She wasn't sure if it was the tanned, muscular forearms, the five o'clock shadow or the deep blue eyes she could see from 20 feet away.

Her gawking session ended when she remembered why she was there in the first place. Coffee. She could smell its heavenly aroma mixed in with the smell of grease and hamburger. Luke was taking an order at a table, and no one was manning the counter. She couldn't wait a second longer. She had to have caffeine now.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt---hey Sarah, how are you?"

"Fine," Sarah said from her table, completing forgetting her order.

"But I really need a cup of coffee. I hear your coffee might be the best in town, possibly in the state of Connecticut. I ran out at home, and I need a cup."

"What?"

"Coffee, please, preferably to go. I know it's rude to stand here and discuss this, but I'm dying, and I'm about two seconds from kicking puppies if I don't get some coffee in my system. I'll take it black. I don't need cream. I don't need sugar. I just need strong, black coffee."

"Wait your turn," Luke said, turning to her and staring for a second into her big blue eyes before returning to the table.

"But you don't understand. I have to have coffee. Now! Can I just go pour my own? I'll do it. Then when you're done, you can give me a check, or…look! I have a dollar right here. I can just give it to you now and get my own coffee. It'll be faster if I just do it myself…"

Luke left the table and headed to another table to leave a check and the strange woman with the blue eyes followed him. She would not stop talking about coffee. It was the most amazing thing he had ever heard, and she smelled wonderful. He had never smelled someone so intoxicating that he wanted to just clear off a tabletop and taste her right there. If only she wasn't so annoy…

"…So, can I can some coffee?"

"Will you stop being so annoying? Sit down, shut up, and I'll get to you when I get to you."

Lorelai was not to be stopped. As Luke headed back to the counter, she began a second attack.

"When is your birthday?

"What?" Luke was truly flabbergasted, but he was also intrigued. How had he never met this creature before? Was she a town resident? He was sure he knew everyone in town. He'd have to talk to Miss Patty about this one the next time she visited. He felt this woman was going to be trouble.

"When is your birthday? I just want you to know I won't stop asking or following you around until I get my coffee and you answer my question, and although you are quite fast, I am in pretty good shape myself."

Luke sighed.

"There's no way I'm going to get rid of you, short of throwing you out is there?" he asked.

"Nope. I need coffee and a birthdate."

He told her his birthdate and bussed a few more plates from the counter, but continued to stare at her. Lorelai, meanwhile on the other side of the counter asked Andrew for his copy of the _Stars Hollow Gazette_. She opened it up to the last page, tore out a small square of paper, pulled a pen from the cup next to the cash register, and wrote something on it.

"Here," she said. "Here's your horoscope for today."

Curious, he took it. On the scrap of paper under _Scorpio_, it said:

_You will meet an annoying woman today.  
Give her coffee and she'll go away._

Luke was impressed at her chutzpah. He poured her a cup of coffee in a to-go cup.

"Thank heavens," she said, bringing the cup to her lips and moaning.

He watched her drink the coffee and he found it slightly erotic. He knew how wonderful hot liquid could be sliding down your throat...nourishing you...making you feel alive again. He quickly snapped out of it. He had to find out who she was.

"First cup is on the house. What is your name?"

"It's Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore, and you are Luke. Now, Luke, I want you to hold on to that horoscope, put it in your wallet and one day, it will bring you good luck."

"It will?"

"Definitely. I'll see you later, Luke. I'll be back."

Luke watched her leave and was completely intrigued. He hoped Lorelai Gilmore would be back in his diner soon, but unfortunately, she had stirred something inside of him. He would have to make a trip tonight even though he wasn't supposed to for another two weeks. He'd have to make a trip to the city tonight. He picked up the phone to call Martin to ask him to work tonight and make other necessary arrangements.

"Hey, Frank," he called to the back after hanging up the phone. "I'm going out for a few minutes. Cover the front."

Luke followed her out of the diner.

Leaving the diner, Lorelai felt completely reinvigorated. She could already feel the caffeine constricting her veins. Since she had another hour before she had to pick up Rory, she went to Doose's Market next door to buy a few snacks. Rory had been asking for a few days to have a sleepover, and she needed to start buying the necessary provisions.

While she scanned the shelves, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on her, but every time she turned around, there was no one around. After paying for her cupcakes, Mallomars, Pop Tarts, milk and cereal, she walked over to Miss Patty's to watch the tiny ballerinas and remembered when Rory decided to be a ballerina, much to the determent of all. Miss Patty was standing outside the studio, smoking while calling out instructions to the swans inside.

"No, Tabitha, you turn on the one, darling. Try again from the top. Hello, Lorelai. Are you here to sign Rory up for more dance lessons?"

"Oh no, I'm just killing time while she's playing at Lane's house."

"Thank goodness. I love little Rory to death, but she doesn't not have a future as a prima ballerina or even a professional line dancer."

"I know. My mother is a wonderful dancer, but Rory and I are cursed with left feet."

"So what have you been doing? I see you've been to Luke's."

"Yeah, it was my first visit. I can't believe there has been liquid heaven right here in Stars Hollow and I never knew it."

"I've told you many times about Luke's wonderful coffee."

"Yeah, but I thought it was wonderful like baby seals are wonderful, not like 'a weekend with Carlos at the Four Seasons' wonderful."

"Oh, yes, it is that wonderful. My third husband was named Carlos. I should give him a call."

Miss Patty looked back into the studio.

"Amber! Put down Kaitlin right this instance. I'm sorry, hon, I have to go."

"Bye, Miss Patty" she said as she walked over to Kim's Antiques to pick up Rory.

She still felt like there were eyes on her as she and her daughter walked home, hand in hand, discussing all the things that had happened in two hours they were apart.

"So now that you've been to Luke's, Mom, when can we go eat there?" Rory asked.

"How about tomorrow night? Do you want to see if Lane can come to?"

"I don't know if Mrs. Kim will let Lane come. She said there is nothing soy on the menu. It can just be the two of us."

"Okay," she said. "Tomorrow night at Luke's. Now, do you want to help me put away these groceries or should we just eat them right now?"

"I could eat some Mallomars," Rory said. "Let's eat the on the porch. It's kind of hot inside."

As Lorelai and Rory sat on the porch listening to Lane's latest mix tape and eating junk food, Luke was nearby out of sight and watching the duo. He remembered the little girl from her visit a few years ago, but that woman, that Lorelai was stirring feelings inside him that could prove dangerous to him, to the residents of Stars Hollow, but especially to Lorelai.

Luke silently slipped back to town, to his truck, and then to the city. There, waiting in his SoHo loft, Clarissa was waiting for him on the bed wearing a smile and very little else.

Luke smiled.

"Hello, Darling," he said in a voice of velvet. "I'm glad you could make it. I've been dying to see you."

_To be continued..._


	2. 20 Questions

_Thanks again to Booky for pointing out that Rory cannot follow herself out of the diner._

**Ch. 2: Twenty Questions**

Although she had made only one return trip to the diner in the three weeks since her coffee attack, Luke had not been able to get the woman with the blue eyes out of his mind. She had been beguiling and her smell was intoxicating. He decided it was time to investigate. He had to learn all he could about Lorelai Gilmore, and he knew just which two people to start with. Fortunately, they were frequent visitors.

Like magic, the bell over the door rang and Babette and Miss Patty headed to their regular table for their usual Wednesday afternoon lunch of cheeseburgers, fries, cherry pie and gossip.

"Luke, doll, when you have a minute," Babette said, holding up and pointing at her coffee cup. "Make it two."

"Here you go, ladies," Luke said as he poured them each a cup of coffee. "What can I get you? The usual?"

"Yes, please, but can I have blueberry pie instead?" said Miss Patty.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be right back. I have a few questions for you ladies."

"Sure, doll, anything," Babette said. Although Luke never said a word about himself, Babette and Miss Patty loved telling him town gossip he not-so-subtly inquired about. They loved looking into his eyes. Babette thought you could easily get lost in them and never find your way out. The strange thing was they usually couldn't remember what they had told him. Babette was pretty sure she had one time told him all about the dirty things she and Morey had done around town.

Whenever Luke asked Miss Patty a question, she almost felt compelled to answer him. He was practically irresistible, and if she thought she had a chance, she would jump him right there. She one time considered an attempted seduction after a town meeting, but he vanished before she could offer an excuse to get him to stay.

Luke came back carrying the two plates with ease and did something he had never done before. He sat down with the ladies and put his hand on Babette's. She felt warm all over.

"Now, ladies, what can you tell me about Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Oh, what do you want to know, doll? I got the whole story. She's my next door neighbor."

"I know," Luke said, almost sorry he asked the question because he realized what he was in for. "When did she move in?"

"Oh, about a year ago. She had been living on the grounds of the Independence Inn. She's a manager there, you know. Mia just loves her. Hired her as a maid without any experience and gave her and Rory a place to live. Have you met Rory? She's a sweetheart."

"Yeah, she's been in the diner."

"Well, Lorelai had Rory when she was only 16, just a baby herself, but she takes such good care of that girl."

"She's just lovely," Miss Patty added, jealous of the attention Babette was receiving.

"Who's the girl's father?" Luke asked.

"Christopher. He was Lorelai's high school boyfriend. He's somewhere in California, but I've only seen pictures. What a looker. He's never been here. Lorelai always takes Rory to Hartford to see him."

"Christopher Gilmore?"

"Oh, no, it's something else. They never married. That's her name. Her parents are big shots in Hartford. According to Lorelai, her grandmother's family was Pilgrims."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, but Lorelai is nothing like that. She's not a snob. When she moved in, she threw this party, and Charlie had to come break it up. Twice. Morey just loves her."

"That's nice," Luke said, getting back up and removing his hand. "I've got to get back to work. Let's forget we ever talked about this."

Luke put a finger to his lips and "shushed" the ladies.

Both Miss Patty and Babette got a look on their face like they had lost their car keys. As Luke walked away, they began to discuss Taylor's latest plan to start a Stars Hollow Trade Days. Neither remembered their discussion with Luke.

Standing behind the counter, Lorelai wished she had worn a different pair of shoes. The crisscross pieces were rubbing the top of her foot raw and she was sure there would be a blister tonight.

Only one more hour, she thought to herself, as she checked the computer to see if any guests had yet to check in. There was only one: Mr. Peter Randolph.

As if by magic, Mr. Randolph, a regular, walked in the door followed by a porter with his luggage.

"Good evening, Mr. Randolph," she said in her "business" voice. "It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you," he said. "Is my room ready?"

"Yes. Room 12 is ready for you, and Kevin will take your bags up right now."

"Excellent," he said as he signed the necessary paperwork. "Does dinner service still begin at six?"

"Yes," she said as she handed him his key. "Chef Andre is preparing veal tonight."

"Fine," he said. "Please reserve me a table for 7:15."

"It's already been done, sir."

Mr. Randolph walked away, and Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. She would be home soon, and it was payday. That meant she and Rory were finally going to try out Luke's Diner. She had been in one other time for a cup of coffee, and she noticed Luke looking at her. That wasn't that unusual, she thought. Men had always liked her, but something about his gaze made her uneasy, like he was staring into her---maybe further than she wanted him to.

Her reverie was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Gorgeous," a voice said. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"I don't know," she said with a smile. "It depends. What did you have in mind?"

"How about seeing _Rent_? I was able to score two tickets and a room at the Waldorf."

"Really? That sounds amazing. I just need to see if Sookie can watch Rory, and you need to promise that 'Seasons of Love' song won't get stuck in my head for the next three weeks."

"Deal. I'll pick you up at four; wear something hot and preferably low-cut."

"We'll see. Your choice of restaurant will determine my choice of dress."

"Don't worry. It will be something Italian and something good. I'll see you Friday. Bye."

"Bye," she said.

Lorelai had been seeing Jack Collins for a few months. He wasn't "Rory's dad" material, but he was a nice-looking man with a good job who enjoyed good food and a good time. He was alright in bed, but Lorelai had recently found herself putting on award-winning performances when they were together. But who was she to turn down tickets to _Rent_ and a night at the Waldorf?

When Katie appeared and took over the front desk, Lorelai clocked out and went to the kitchen where Sookie was prepping veal cutlets for dinner. She had her hair pulled back with a bandana and three brightly colored bandages on her fingers. The burn mark above her left eye was new.

"Sookie, what happened? How did you get that?"

"Curling iron," she said, mixing some spices into a sauce. "I have the best news! Andre is going to let me pick next week's menu. He says if I'm going to take over for him when he retires, I better start learning the 'head chef' ropes, which means I'm one step closer to my own white hat. Should I start working on my French accent?"

"That's great, but let's let Andre keep his accent," Lorelai said. She knew Sookie was a fabulous chef and she couldn't wait for others to see how fabulous she really was. "Since you're in a good mood, can I ask for a favor?"

"Of course," Sookie said. "What is it?"

"Can you stay with Rory on Friday night? Jack got us tickets to _Rent,_ and a room at the Waldorf."

"No problem," she said. "I promised her I'd show her how to make my special chocolate macadamia nut pralines. She's such an angel. So, you and Jack…is it getting serious?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said. "He's nice enough…"

"But?"

"But what?"

"Nothing. What time should I be at your house?"

"4:30, and I'm going to find out what you meant with that 'but'."

The conversation ended when Rory walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom. Hey Sookie! What's on the menu tonight?"

"Nothing you'd eat unless you've started to like artichokes?"

"Nope."

"Well, how about a peanut butter, banana and peach jam sandwich?"

"Okay."

"No," Lorelai said to Rory. "I thought you and I would go out to eat tonight. How would you feel about a trip to Luke's Diner?"

"Really? We can go? I still remember the cheeseburger he made for me. It was so good. So are his fries and his onion rings and…"

"Okay, hold on there, Missy. When did you become a Luke's walking advertisement?"

"Well, last week, I was in the gazebo with Lane, and Mr. Danes came out of the diner and brought us onion rings and told us to keep them a secret."

"Why didn't you tell me this? Am I not the person who you automatically tell every secret to, especially when food is involved?"

"I guess I forgot, but I do remember that they were really good, and Mrs. Kim smelled something on Lane, but I said that I had been eating onion rings and wiped my greasy hands on her, which was actually true."

"Well, next time, tell me when you get free food so I can get some, too."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

Lorelai and Rory drove home from the inn, but decided to walk to town since the night was warm and breezy.

When the Gilmores walked into the diner, Luke knew instantly even though he was manning the grill in the kitchen.

"Be cool, Danes," he said to himself. "If you act weird, you're going to scare her off."

Luke counted to 100, then came out of the kitchen and told Frank to take over the grill.

Lorelai and her daughter were sitting at a table. Lorelai looked so young; he would have thought she was the girl's sister. They had the same shaped face, the same blue eyes, and as he listened in, they had the same verbal patterns. As a matter of fact, he thought they might be talking in code.

"What can I get you?" Luke said to the girls who were looking over the menu.

"I don't know," Lorelai said. "What's good?"

"Everything's good here."

"What do you like?" Rory said, mesmerized by the burly lumberjack.

"I don't eat this stuff. It'll kill you."

"But you serve it to others?" Lorelai said. "Isn't that hypocritical?"

"Not if I tell you that it will kill you before I serve it. You were warned, now what can I get you?"

"I'll have the cheeseburger, cheese only, fries, onion rings, milk and a slice of apple pie, please," Rory said.

"All that?" Luke said.

"Sure. I might even want seconds."

"Is she serious?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Rory never jokes about food. I'll have a French dip, extra au jus, fries, cherry pie and a cup of coffee, and can I have that coffee now?"

"What is it with you and coffee?"

"It's my mother's milk," she said. "If you offered me a million dollars to give up coffee for a week, I wouldn't make it. I really love coffee."

"That is rather perverse."

"Isn't it?" she said with a smile.

"I'll be right back," Luke said and walked away from the table and went straight to the kitchen. His heart was beating faster, he was breathing faster. Luke had been with many women, and his relationship with Rachel was still unclear, but no one had ever stirred these feelings in him. He wanted to do things to her he had only heard the others talk about, but then he thought of his parents and what they would have thought of him thinking like that.

He took a few deep breaths and started to cook their food. He had a decision to make. He had a rule: he did get not involved with the women of Stars Hollow. They were too close. He met women in New York and occasionally in Hartford, but never in Stars Hollow. It was a rule his father set for him and he had always followed it from the day he turned 16. He was not going to risk his home for a woman.

Frank had already brought the girls their coffee and milk, and Lorelai had already signaled for a second cup when Luke brought then out their food. Lorelai quickly dipped her sandwich in au jus, took a bite and a look of pure bliss crossed her face. Rory was wolfing down her cheeseburger like she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Rory, let me have a bite," Lorelai said.

"No," she said, pulling her plate closer to herself. "Get your own."

"I can't believe my own flesh and blood would treat her mother that way," Lorelai said with a pout. "At least give me an onion ring."

Rory tossed an onion ring onto Lorelai's plate, and Lorelai took a bite of it and her eyes rolled back in her head. It was pure grease delight.

"Mom, can we come here everyday?"

"I don't know," she said. "Hey, Luke!"

"Yeah?" Luke said, bringing them their check.

"Is your breakfast as good as your dinner?"

"It might be better."

"Then save us a table because we'll be here first thing in the morning."

"You'll be here at 6:30?"

"Okay, maybe we'll be here around 9."

"Do you make French toast?" Rory said.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I like it without syrup."

"Will do," he said. "I'll have a table waiting."

Lorelai handed Luke $10, and said, "Keep the change."

"Thanks for the quarter," he said, as he headed behind the counter and put the bill in the cash register. "I can buy that new spatula I've been dreaming of."

"I'd start with a new hat if I were you," Lorelai said as she followed Rory out the door.

"I'm going upstairs," Luke said as he quickly vanished behind the curtain.

As soon as he entered his apartment, he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Hey."

"Luke, is that you?"

"Yeah, I need to see you, Rachel. I have a problem."

"I can meet you on Friday, but bring a date. I can't be alone with you."

"Friday night, 11 o'clock. Isabella's," he said. "You have nothing to worry about from me, Rachel."

"We'll see about that, Luke, because that's what you said last time and I'm still trying to recover."

_To be continued..._


	3. Somewhere in the City

**Ch.3 Somewhere in the City **

Although he had been trained to follow Lorelai time instead of Eastern Standard Time, Jack Bradshaw showed up on time to her house, knowing she would probably not be ready. He knew they would barely have enough time to get to the city, check into the Waldorf, and have a drink before the 8 p.m. curtain call. This scenario would also mean listening to Lorelai complain for two hours about hungry she was unless he included a stop at a drive-thru. He would save his own meal for after the show, as he'd booked a table for two at Barbetta.

He really liked Lorelai, but he could feel her pulling away and hoped this trip would stop that. The distancing first began the night of their two-month anniversary. He had tried to make a little celebration of it, but she suddenly had to get home to Rory. He had never met the kid. He actually thought she might be imaginary, but then Lorelai pulled out the Rory album, detailing her life from birth to the previous Christmas.

When he pulled up to her house, Lorelai was already dressed and waiting outside on the front porch. He thought she looked unbelievably hot in tight jeans, a sleeveless black and blue t-shirt and matching heels. Two steps were waiting for him on the steps, one large and one small.

"How much stuff do you need for an overnight trip to the city?" he said as he got out of his Volvo and gave Lorelai a kiss. "We will be home by 2 tomorrow, per your demands."

"Hey, you never know what clothes will be necessary for a night in the city. I have a very tight, very short dress, lingerie that is illegal in 10 states, and a few items to make sure I stay beautiful. Believe me, everything in these bags is necessary."

"Okay," he said as he picked up one bag and put it in the trunk. "We better hurry if we plan to make the show."

"Can we stop on the way?" she said as got in the passenger seat. "I'm starving."

Jack rolled his eyes and got into the Volvo beside her.

"As you wish."

After getting Lorelai her burger and fries and checking-in and changing at the Waldorf, Lorelai and Jack enjoyed a drink at the theatre before the show began. Lorelai was ready to mock the trendy musical that had won so many accolades, but she found it to be funny, raw, wonderful and quite moving.

"I have to bring Rory to see this," she said, practically bouncing. "She is going to love it. I'm going to have to get her the CD before we go back tomorrow."

"I'm glad you liked it," Jack replied. "I had to pull a few strings to get those seats. I don't know if you'll be able to get tickets."

Lorelai really couldn't stand it when Jack took this attitude with her. He had no idea what she was capable of, but always acted like she was helpless. He didn't know much about her rather colorful past, only that she had a daughter and was the manager of an inn. They had met there when he attended a business lunch. She knew he was involved in mergers and acquisitions in New Haven, but his work was too boring to actively listen to his tales of office politics.

"Oh, well, Rory and I will line up with the Rentheads who line up outside the theatre all day for $20 front row tickets. We'll make a day of it next month when I have a few days off."

"I was hoping to take you someplace special when you had a few free days."

"I can't be away from Rory."

"We could bring her with us."

"No," she said, faster than she should have.

"Why not? I think it's time I met her."

"I don't know. I only let her meet guys I'm really serious about."

"How many has she met?"

"None."

As they turned onto 46th St., their conversation stalled and Lorelai was sure that she'd have to end things with him. She didn't really want him to meet Rory because she really didn't care about him. Of course, they'd have dinner tonight and maybe they'd even have sex, but she'd end things on the drive home. The funny thing was that Lorelai wasn't that upset about it.

"Here we are," he said.

They ate most of their too rich dinner in silence mostly, with the exception of an occasional tale from Lorelai about Chef Andre at the inn or Rory from Lorelai. Jack honestly didn't know what to do. He thought she would be impressed by the tickets, the room and the reservations, but it had changed nothing and probably had made things worse. He hoped things didn't end between them because he thought she might be a perfect wife for him. She'd be fun, nurturing and a great entertainer for dinner parties and charity events.

Luke Danes, known as Lucas Carver in New York City, entered Isabella's right on time with Clarissa, a well-known model. She had had her first billboard in Times Square the previous year, and it was generally agreed that her looks were compensation for her lack of a personality.

Luke, however, liked that about her. She kept things very casual and very uncomplicated for their biweekly meetings, usually at his loft in SoHo. Tonight, however, she was just a go-between for his meeting with Rachel. Although Rachel was still officially his conduit, Luke really didn't need one, as his father had prepared him for the two worlds he was trapped between. Of course, he had also never expected to fall in love with Rachel, which had complicated their relationship even further. It was against The Code to become involved with your conduit, but Luke mostly followed The Code because the rules set forth were just common sense. With Rachel, however, it was something neither one of them could fight. It was an attraction that would always linger. He had never felt anything like it until Lorelai Gilmore walked into his diner. He was unsure he was going to be able to fight it, but hoped secretly that Rachel could help him find a way to do just that.

Rachel was already seated at her usual table. Luke, dressed in all black, was still the most handsome man she had ever seen and would always be. She knew that would always be the case once they had performed the _Caerimonia Osculur_. On his arm was one of his familiars, the tall blonde one who had trouble finishing sentences. She had preferred Bethany, Natasha or Anna personally. Talking to Clarissa was like talking to a sheet of very white paper.

"Hey," Luke said as he pulled out a chair for Clarissa, then sat himself down. "Thank you for meeting me."

"It's no problem, Luke. What's so wrong I had to fly in from Miami?"

"Lucas, what are you guys talking about," Clarissa said looking annoyed that she was not included in the conversation or was the topic of it.

"Shh," Luke said as he put a finger to her lips.

She stopped talking and began to stare absentmindedly at the table.

"As I was saying," he said. "A few weeks ago, someone walked in the diner and I felt it. It was so strong that I followed her when she left just to find out more about her. I've never been this drawn to someone before and I'm afraid it's going to lead me to do something foolish."

This information cut Rachel deeply, but she had to put her own feelings aside. She and Luke were finished. It was her choice to end things with him, but she knew she would never get over him. She was glad her work took her away for long stretches at a time. The previous year, she had moved to Stars Hollow and tried to make it work, but it just wasn't possible.

"I don't know what to tell you, Luke," she said as she took a bite of her dinner. "You have three choices. You can fight it. You can break your rules. Or you or you can move."

"That's not really helpful. Isn't there some kind of spell or something to make this easier."

"No, Luke. You and Liz are unique and there is nothing written that can help you. You have to figure it out for yourself. Are you feeding regularly?"

Rachel could tell by the color in his cheeks and Clarissa's vapid behavior that the sacred kiss had been performed before they had arrived at Isabella's.

"Yes," he said taking a sip of the beer in front of him. "I hadn't been as much, but since she walked in the diner, I've been doing it more."

"How many familiars do you currently have?"

"Just three. Clarissa and Bethany in New York and Stephanie in Hartford. People would notice if I'm gone from Stars Hollow for too long."

"You could just take a wife," Rachel said.

"Yeah, what one of my kind would want to live in Stars Hollow? What red blood would live with me knowing what I am?"

"I would have," Rachel said quietly. "I tried."

"I know you did," he said taking her hand. "Life would have been easier if we could have made it work. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, Luke, I'll always be here for you. Money from the trust has been added to your account in Stars Hollow. I think I'm going to head back to my hotel."

"Are you staying at the Waldorf?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I stay at a hotel my family helped build?"

"Can I walk you there? I like the bar there."

"Yes, but what about your 'date'?" she said making air quotes with her fingers.

"I'll put her in a cab. She's served her purpose for the night."

Jack was dead to the world, which was common for him after sex. Lorelai, however, was wired. She got up, took a shower, and dressed in the black dress that had been left forgotten on the floor. Even though it was late, one bar in the hotel was still open. She sat at the bar, ordered and paid for a martini, glad to be away from Jack and his increasing neediness and annoyance. As she nursed her martini, a figure in black sitting alone at one of the booths caught her eye. Although she only caught of glimpse of him, she knew she knew the man from somewhere.

When the man got up to leave, she realized who he was. It was diner owner Luke Danes. She was sure of it. But what was he doing in New York City at the Waldorf, not dressed in something plaid and with a head that was conspicuously missing its usual baseball cap?

Even though it did not show the best common sense to follow a man she barely knew into the streets of New York City after midnight, Lorelai had to know if it was Luke and where he was going.

It was a warm, clear summer night with a full moon that was obliterated by the city lights, but for some reason, Lorelai could clearly see the man as he walked along Park Avenue. She followed him for about three blocks when he turned right. When Lorelai turned the corner, the man was waiting for her, grabbed her and pushed her against the building.

"Why are you….Lorelai?" Luke said, immediately letting her go. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"I met a friend tonight in the city. She always stays at the Waldorf. What are you doing here?"

"I came here with a friend to see _Rent_ . We're staying at the Waldorf, too."

"That's a good show," Luke said almost absentmindedly as he took in her scent.

Lorelai made a mental note that Luke saw musicals and tried not to smile since it was distracting her from the bigger picture.

"What's with the outfit? I've never seen you in anything other than jeans and especially not in pants that cost as much as my weekly salary."

"The Waldorf is a nice place."

"Why do I get the feeling you are not telling me the whole truth?"

"Because I'm not," Luke said, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her gently against the building again. Then, he did something he had been dying to do since the first moment he laid eyes on her. He kissed her.

When Luke's lips met hers, Lorelai had never felt that type of passion from any man before. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, she moaned. But just as Lorelai put her arms around Luke's neck and tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled away and was gone. He disappeared so fast that Lorelai had no idea in which direction he had gone. She put her hands to her lips hoping to feel the warmth from his skin.

All she knew was she was going to kiss Luke Danes again and soon, She was also going to find out what he was hiding.

From across the street in the shadows, Luke watched Lorelai as she stood on the corner with her fingers pressed to her lips. He knew how she felt. He had gotten a small taste of her, but he knew it would not be the last time. She was definitely someone he would risk the dangers of breaking all the rules.

_The mythology for this story is borrowed liberally from Melissa de la Cruz's Blue Bloods series. Go read it._


	4. And Nothing But the Truth

_Thanks for the nice reviews, and continued thanks to __**Booky**__ and her red pen of truth. I think this one will clear up a lot of questions you might have. Again, the mythology for this story is borrowed from the **Blue Bloods** series by Melissa de la Cruz._

**Ch. 4: And Nothing But the Truth**

Instead of going home or back to the loft, Luke went to the Upper East Side townhouse owned by Bethany Roberts. Even though it was after two a.m., she quickly answered the door for him. Since his encounter with Lorelai, Luke's mostly human desire of lust was awake and he had always found Bethany to be a more than willing participant.

Bethany Roberts was an instructor in the Department of English and Comparative Literature at Columbia University with an affinity for theatre. She had met Luke during intermission of _Damn Yankees_. She was drawn to his amazing blue eyes, well-built body and his unshaven face, which went against the current style. He was a great listener, an even better kisser and amazing in the bedroom. She didn't even mind the occasional love bites he left on her neck or upper thigh. She always found herself to be utterly drained after their sessions, but there was something so alluring about him that she was always happy to see him. In all honesty, she had learned very little about him from their twice monthly meetings over the past two years except his sister drove him crazy most of the time.

Luke left her bed before five, looking for his discarded clothing along the floor.

"Why do you have to go so early?" she said, exhausted.

"Work," was his monosyllabic response.

"What do you do? Have I ever asked you that question before?"

"Actually, you have asked," he said as he buttoned his black shirt. "And I have answered. I run the family business."

Luke looked at his watch.

"I have to go. I'll see you next Saturday. Don't forget we're having dinner with my sister."

He kissed her again and put on his jacket, leaving her more confused than before.

Of all the ways she expected her night to end and her morning to begin, Lorelai did not imagine it on a bus back to Stars Hollow from New York City.

After Luke had kissed her and dashed, she stood there for a minute trying to figure out what to do next. The one thing she was sure of was she was not going to spend the night in a bed with Jack Bradshaw. When she entered the lobby, she headed back to the bar.

"Hey," she said to the bartender. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"That man, the one in black who just left, do you know who he is?"

"Sure."

"Well, who is he?"

"That was Lucas Carver."

"Lucas Carver? Are you sure?"

"Sure. His family runs the Carver Foundation. He often visits Ms. Astor here when she is in town."

"The Carver Foundation? That charity that gives money to underprivileged kids?"

"Among other things. Mostly, Mr. Carver is known for cleaning up the messes his sister makes around town."

"Interesting," Lorelai said to herself. "Thanks for your help."

Lorelai left the bartender a $10 tip and went to a pay phone to call Sookie.

"Hello," Sookie said, in a voice that was not quite awake.

"Sook, I need a huge favor."

"Lorelai, is anything wrong? It's after 2 a.m."

"I'm sorry about that, but I have to get out of here. I can't stay another minute. Can you wait ten minutes, call the Waldorf and ask for my room, number 2365? I'll answer and tell me you're taking Rory to the emergency room because she's got a high fever and you're very worried?"

"I guess so," Sookie said, her voice a little more coherent. "Can't you just wait until morning?"

"No. I have to get out of here now. I have to get home. I'm going to take a cab to Port Authority and a catch the first bus back to Stars Hollow."

"Okay," Sookie said. "I'll call in ten minutes. Bye."

Lorelai went back up to the room, and found Jack was still asleep, unaware she had been gone for over an hour. She removed her dress, threw on a slinky nightgown, laid down as far away from him as possible and waited for the phone to ring. When 15 minutes passed and nothing happened, Lorelai was afraid Sookie had fallen asleep, but then the phone rang and Lorelai jumped over Jack to answer it.

"Hello?" she said in her best nonchalant voice. "Sookie? What's wrong? I can't understand you. Rory? What about Rory? The emergency….no, I'll come right away."

Lorelai hung up the phone, dressed and frantically began packing her belongings.

"Rory's sick and Sookie is taking her to the hospital. I have to go. You can stay. I'll take the bus."

Lorelai had thrown back on the dress she had been wearing just a few minutes earlier.

"Just give me a few minutes," he said, attempting to get out of bed. "I can take you home."

"No. You stay. I'm going straight to the hospital."

"Lorelai…" Jack began.

"My kid is sick and I have to get to her. Thanks for the nice night. I'll see you around."

Lorelai flung open the door and left the room. Thankfully, Jack did not follow her and she was pretty sure he wouldn't be calling him again. A doorman hailed her a cab to Port Authority, where she caught a Salisbury bound bus with a stop in Stars Hollow. On the ride home, she tried to process that she not only used her kid as an excuse to leave a guy in the middle of the night, but that the mysterious Luke Danes was even more baffling than she originally thought.

He had two names, another family, really nice clothes, and was an extremely good kisser. When the bus arrived at 8 a.m., she quickly went home to drop off her luggage and then left again with one destination in mind. Upon entering the diner, she didn't see Luke, but she had heard he lived in the apartment above. When Frank wasn't looking, she snuck behind the curtain and went up the stairs.

Outside the door, she could hear Luke inside on the telephone yelling about a meat order. She took a deep breath and turned the knob. The door opened and Luke turned around to yell at Frank or whoever had come upstairs without permission. When he saw Lorelai, he hung up the phone. He was dressed again in that awful baseball cap turned backwards, jeans and another plaid shirt.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I don't know, Mr. Danes…or is it Mr. Carver? Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on around here?"

"You're crazy," Luke said, trying to avoid her gaze.

"No, you're not getting away from me from that easily. Who are you and what were you really doing in New York last night?"

"I can't talk about this," Luke said, trying to push her out of the apartment.

"No," she said, eluding his grasp and running over to the kitchen sink. "Why are you hiding in this tiny town when your family owns half of New York?"

"Because this town is my home," Luke said suddenly. "I don't belong in New York. I never have. My parents brought me and my sister here when I was three. There has never been another home for me."

Luke sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands.

"Then why were you in New York City? And why did the bartender say your name was Lucas Carver?"

"Because that is my name or at least part of it. My name is Lucas Carver Danes, and don't think of calling me Lucas. I hate that name, but I have to go to the city and I don't want that part of my life coming here. So I'm Luke Danes in Stars Hollow and Lucas Carver in New York."

"I don't understand any of this. What are you talking about, Luke? Why did you kiss me last night?"

"Because I've never been so drawn to anyone, and I've wanted to kiss you from the second you barged in my diner looking for coffee."

Luke got up from his chair and moved to Lorelai, but he did it so fast that she didn't even see it happen. He put his hands on her face.

"How did you…." she began to say.

"Shh," Luke responded and kissed her.

Unlike the kiss outside, this one was slow and sweet. When they separated, he was almost magically back in his seat.

"How did you…"

"There are a few things the people here don't know about my family, and I'd like to tell you them, but you have to promise you will tell no one, not even Rory. If you did tell her, she would probably think you are crazy anyway. Do you promise?'

"I promise."

"If, after you have heard my story, you don't think you can keep this a secret, please tell me and I can make it easier for you."

Lorelai was now even more intrigued."

"I promise I will tell no one. Just get on with it."

As I told you, my name is Lucas Carver Danes. My father was born here in Stars Hollow, but he received a scholarship to Columbia University. My grandfather encouraged him to take it, so he did. While he was in New York, he met my mother Charlotte Carver. He told me many times that he fell in love with her the moment he saw her, but there was something unique about my mother."

"What? Did she have six fingers on her right hand or something?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"My mother was a _Sangre Azul_, a Blue Blood."

"What's a Blue Blood?"

"She was a vampire."

Lorelai laughed out loud. She had known there might be something wrong with Luke, but she didn't think he was actually crazy.

"A vampire? There is no such thing as vampires."

"Actually, there is such a thing, because I'm one as well."

"You really think you're a vampire? Come on, I've seen you outside during the day. If you're a vampire, let me see your fangs."

Luke stood up, slowly this time, walked over to her and opened his mouth. Near the back, two pointed teeth extended out. Lorelai began to shake visibly before fainting, but Luke caught her before she hit the floor.

When Lorelai awoke, she was lying on Luke's tiny bed, which she had not seen when she came in originally. Luke was sitting in a chair watching her.

"Are you feeling better?" he said, his voice filled with concern.

Lorelai instantly sat up and her mind tried to figure out an escape plan.

"I'm not going to bite you or suck your blood, Lorelai. You're perfectly free to leave at anytime," Luke said. He had neglected to say that he could often pick up people's thoughts. "I'm not crazy, Lorelai. This is all true."

Lorelai felt a little at ease now and decided she wanted to know more.

"Tell me the rest of it, Luke."

"As I was saying, my mother, Charlotte, met my dad at a charity event. She was a hostess and he was a waiter. She took him as a familiar…."

"Wait. A what?"

"A familiar. They performed the _Caerimonia Osculur_, or the Sacred Kiss. She fed off him."

"Oh, my God! You drink blood?"

"Yes."

"You kill people? I have to get…"

"No, Lorelai. I don't kill people. We don't kill people. That's the first rule of The Code of Vampires. Human familiars are very special, and I have never harmed another person. Once the _Caerimonia_ is performed, a human and a vampire are forever bonded. I'd better tell you a little bit about vampires first because I can see you attempting to put a wooden stake through my heart. All the things you 'know' about vampires are false, information created to trick humans, or Red Bloods, as they like to call them. In reality, vampires are immortal, but they're not. Their memories live forever, but their physical shell dies after 100 years. After they expire, a sample of their blood is kept until they are called again for the next cycle then they are implanted in a female host."

"This is very confusing."

"How do you think I felt when I was 15 and these weird blue patterns started appearing on my arms and I started craving raw steaks? I didn't even like red meat when it was actually cooked! I still don't."

Luke walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. As he did, he rolled up the sleeve to his shirt, showing her his arm. She could faintly see an intricate diamond pattern on his arm that almost seemed to glow.

"Vampire tendencies don't manifest until the teenage years. Anyway, back to the story, my mother fell in love with my father, even though it was against The Code. She broke the bonds to her vampire mate, and she and my dad married."

"Wow. Love conquers all and all that stuff?"

"Yes and no. Vampires can't reproduce, at least the traditional way, so when my mother became pregnant, they did not know what her offspring would be. My sister Liz and I are _Dimidium_ _Cognatur_ or half-bloods. We have vampire traits, but we are both new souls. Fearing what the coven would do to us, my parents brought us here away from prying eyes."

"Can you…reproduce?" she asked with a catch in her throat.

"I don't know," he said looking away uncomfortably. "I haven't really tried. Liz has a son, but he's only 11, so we don't know if he will turn as well."

"If you're mother can't die, where is she?"

"When I was 12, she was called before the coven for breaking The Code, marrying her familiar and producing children. She was given a choice of early expulsion or having her children destroyed for fear of what we represented. Her vampire partner, the one she left for my dad, was the head of the coven. He was jealous of my parents' happiness. She chose to leave rather than see her children hurt. The only consolation is that I know she will return one day."

"Wow," was all Lorelai could manage.

"Fortunately, my dad had learned enough from my mother and our conduit to keep us safe."

"A conduit? I'm going to need a vampire-idiot dictionary soon."

A conduit is a human family that serves a vampire one. The practice isn't as popular as it once was since most vampires have no trouble in the human world, but my mother insisted we have one. My conduit, Rachel, was who I was met last night. She keeps an eye out for me and Liz, but mostly Liz."

At the mention of Rachel, Luke noticed Lorelai's cheeks redden. This somehow made her even more appealing to him, but he fought off the urge to kiss her again.

When I started to turn, my dad forced me to go to New York to train and to learn to control my powers, but I choose to reject the life...well, most of it anyway. I have to feed. Unfortunately, there is no getting around that. Most of the country's major players are vampires, and they are quite powerful, but they're also highly annoying. That is why I use a different name in New York. That life isn't real to me; it's just one I use out of necessity. It's all an illusion. My life is the one I've built here. It's my diner."

Luke got off the bed and began to pace around the tiny space.

"At least I understand why the diner's so understaffed," she said, trying to lighten the situation.

"Lorelai, I have broken several major rules telling you all this. Red Bloods are not supposed to know the truth, but I'm telling you this because you are going to have to make a decision. I have never been this drawn to another person and if you keep coming into my diner, there is no way I'll be able to control myself."

"Luke…" Lorelai said as she got off his bed.

Luke was again right next to her, pulling her close and kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found their way to her hips. As her tongue found its way into his mouth, Luke pulled away. They were both breathless.

"I'm serious. Think about it. If you'd like to explore this a little further, I'll know it when you walk...if you walk...into the diner."

Lorelai walked to the door, still a little wobbly from Luke's kiss. She turned the knob and opened it.

"Don't worry, Luke. You'll have your answer soon enough."

Lorelai left the apartment and shut the door behind her.

Luke sighed. He knew he was in big trouble if Lorelai told his secret. The coven would find out and he would be in serious trouble. It was only blind luck that he hadn't gotten in trouble when he became involved with Rachel, but he would leave it in Lorelai's hands. Now, he had to try to return to his normal life.

He called back his meat guy, finished working out the order and went back down to the diner. When he walked through the curtain, Lorelai was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"I told you wouldn't have to wait long," she said with a smile.


	5. Dinner Date With the Vampire

_Thank you again for the positive comments, and I'm glad you have taken the leap of faith this requires._

**Ch. 5: Dinner Date With the Vampire**

"Do you have a coffin?"

"Sure, it's in the storeroom."

"Really?"

"No."

"Holy water?"

"No."

"Crosses?"

"No."

"Sunlight?"

"No."

"Garlic?"

"No, there was some in the mashed potatoes tonight."

"Stake through the heart?"

"No."

"Decapitation?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd probably wish I was dead anyway. Life would kind of suck if you had to carry your head around with you."

"Yeah, you're right," Lorelai said. "That would be bad. This has been very educational."

"It's very weird talking about this," Luke said. "I hide so much of myself everyday that it's almost a relief to open up a little."

Lorelai sat across from Luke at his kitchen table, the remains of a home-cooked dinner in front of her. She didn't know if accepting Luke's offer for dinner was the best decision she had ever made, but it had turned out educational and quite fun.

After she had left his apartment earlier that morning, she considered walking out the door and never looking back. But she could not forget his kisses or the way he felt pressed against her. As she got to the diner's door, she stopped and went back to the counter.

"Coffee, please," she said to the guy behind the counter whose name she didn't know.

She sat and sipped her coffee while she waited for Luke to reappear and weighed her options. She didn't date people from Stars Hollow since it would be too complicated. She didn't want Rory to become involved in her dating fiascos. Fiasco was the only way to describe her how her mini-relationships usually ended. There were plenty of guys who passed through the Independence Inn if she was looking for a companion. She didn't want to have to avoid places in town because she would see an ex there, but she felt like maybe Luke was worth the risk. Plus, Rory would never have to find out about it. If she and Luke started something, she'd try to end it as friends.

As she continued working on her mental pro/con list, Luke appeared from behind the curtain, and Lorelai smiled at him.

"I said you wouldn't have to wait long," she said.

"That was fast," he said, grabbing the coffee pot and refilling her cup. "Does your appearance mean your answer is yes?"

"Yes," she said in almost a whisper. "I'm willing to see where this leads, but I have a few ground rules first which I'll be happy to share over dinner tonight if you aren't busy?"

"I have no plans and I'll be happy to follow any rules you set within reason," he said, matching her whisper. "The diner closes at 8 tonight. There is a key on the ledge above the diner's entrance. Let yourself in and I'll have dinner ready at 8:30. Do you have any requests?"

"As long as it tastes good and is not staring at me, I'm good. I better get home to Rory and see if she can con Lane into letting her sleep over tonight."

Lorelai put a dollar on the counter and walked out of the diner. She felt exhilarated, but wasn't sure why. Just 24 hours earlier, she had been on a romantic date with another man, but Jack was practically forgotten in her mind. She had used him as a distraction from loneliness. With Luke, whether it went well or badly or somewhere in between, at least she knew she had a guaranteed out with him. He couldn't fault her if his "vampireness" became too much for her to handle. But for now, she was willing to take a risk and enjoy Luke's company. Of course, she didn't know how she felt about the whole biting and blood sucking thing, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

It was going to be difficult keeping Luke's secret from Rory because when i came to most matters in her life she truly felt that if she didn't tell Rory about it, it wasn't really happening. The one exception was her love life, which she'd always concealed from Rory, and Lorelai told herself that Luke now fell inot this category. There was no reason to get Rory excited about a man she couldn't possibly have a real future with, no matter how alluring he seemed.

When she got home, Rory and Sookie were in the kitchen baking cookies.

"Hey, guys, I'm home," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Rory and Sookie were covered in flour, but that did not stop Lorelai from hugging her daughter tight.

"So, how was New York? Was _Rent_ great? Did you cry? I've heard it's sad."

"I loved _Rent_, and I was thinking that before school starts, we could take a day and go to the city and wait outside all day for front row seats. They're only $20 each and we'd be in line next to some kid with a nose ring and orange and blue hair."

"That'd be fun. We'll have to get the CD first because I'll want to sing along with the show."

"Drat," Lorelai said as she disengaged from her daugther and brushed the flour off her jeans. "I meant to buy you a copy before I came back. We'll go to Hartford tomorrow and get a copy, okay?

"Cool," Rory said. "Do you want to try one of my cookies?"

Behind Rory, Sookie gave Lorelai the "no" wave.

"Maybe later, hon. I'm going to take a quick shower first, and then I'll eat some of those great...looking cookies, and tell you all about _Rent_."

After showering and putting on fresh clothes, Lorelai visited with Sookie, ate some of Rory's horrid cookies and told her the PG version of her visit to New York City. She omitted her encounter with Luke.

"Hey, hon, how would feel about calling Lane and seeing if you can spend the tonight with her? You only have a few more weeks until school starts again."

"Okay, Mom," Rory said, leaving the table to find the phone.

As Rory headed into the living room, Sookie scooted a little closer to Lorelai's seat.

"So, what happened? Why did you bail on Jack in the middle of the night? That was bizarre, even for you."

"What's that mean, even for me? Just because I've had a run of bad luck in the man department doesn't mean I actively look for ways to get rid of them."

"Okay…whatever." Sookie said, leaning back in her chair. "I'm just saying that few guys make it past the two-month mark."

"That's not true," Lorelai responded, looking slightly offended.

"Name one."

"Uh…."

"That's what I thought. No man makes it past two months."

Mrs. Kim grumbled a bit, but agreed to let Rory come over for the evening. Rory told Lorelai that Lane had made some new mix tapes of emerging artists. Lorelai wondered how a girl who lived such a sheltered life could get away with playing music from The Sex Pistols.

Once she had packed Rory's belongings and got her to Kim's Antiques, Lorelai returned home to get ready for dinner with Luke, but she didn't know the dress code. Since they were only going to be in his apartment, she opted for casual. This way, if anyone saw her in town, they wouldn't notice her overdressed in the town square and start demanding to know why she was looking so fancy. Somehow, Lorelai doubted that replying 'to impress my new blood-sucking boyfriend' would be the best way to appease Miss Patty and Babette.

At 8:40, in jeans and a gray blouse, she stood outside Luke's Diner, scanning the square to make sure no one was looking. She found the key exactly where he said it would be. The diner was dark and clean with the chairs on the tables. She worked her way behind the curtain and up the stairs. The door to Luke's apartment was cracked open and a wonderful aroma was emitting from behind it. Lorelai pushed open the door to find Luke standing at the stove, stirring something. The table was set for two.

"Hello, there," he said not turning around to look at her.

"Now, how did you know it was me? I could have been a serial killer or a Bible salesman."

"Would it freak you out if I said I could smell you?"

"Do I smell bad?"

"No, you don't."

"Good. Can I come in?"

"Isn't there something about vampires needing permission to come into a home?"

"First of all, I live here, so I wouldn't need permission to enter my own house. Where did you get your ideas about vampires?"

_"The Lost Boys."_

"Figures. No, I don't need permission to come inside someone's home although it is good manners."

Luke walked over to Lorelai and gave her a once over, then kissed her. He had dressed a little nicer for dinner, wearing a pair of jeans that fit a tighter than ones he wore at work and a light blue shirt. His head was unadorned, and his hair curled just above his collar. She noticed he had shaved, and he looked about five years younger.

"You taste good, too," he said. "Come in and have a seat. Dinner is almost ready."

"What are we having?"

"Chicken marsala, garlic mashed potatoes, rolls and chocolate cake."

"I see you already know the secret to getting into my good graces."

"I pay attention," he said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"We'll see," she said.

"Would you like a beer? It's either that or water."

"I'd love a beer. So, no wine or champagne? I was expecting the full treatment here."

"I hate champagne and I'm not too fond of wine either."

"I guess you're fond of other beverages…" she said but trailed off unsure if she should bring up that topic yet.

"I like tea…oh wait, you mean _other_ beverages."

"Yeah."

"It's not that I really like it, but it's more like I have to have it. It's kind of like you and coffee. If I could survive without it, I would, but I can't."

"I know that feeling, and completely understand it," she replied. "Does it taste good?"

"I don't know if it tastes good, but…I don't think I can really describe it. The _Caermonia_ is a merging of two beings, two souls. It's pretty amazing really."

Lorelai found herself extremely turned on by this description. Luke put a plate of still steaming food in front of her and she inhaled its sweet aroma. She took a bite of the chicken and it practically melted in her mouth.

Score one for Luke, she thought. He really can cook.

Luke smiled.

"Does it hurt?"

"Have you ever had a hickey?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard it described like that."

"Where do you bite them? Is it always the neck?"

"No, I generally prefer the neck or sometimes the thigh since they draw less attention there. It just depends on what we're doing at the time."

"Is it something you do during…sex?"

As Lorelai stared at him with her fork poised at her mouth, Luke gulped. He was slightly uncomfortable and very turned on at the direction the conversation was taking.

"Not always, but sometimes."

"How many people have you bitten?"

"That's kind of a personal question. It's like asking you how many men you've slept with."

"Eleven, so how many people have you bitten?"

"Thirty-eight."

"Is that a lot?"

"It might be a little low. I only had one familiar for about a year."

"A serious relationship?"

"Yeah, but we wanted different things. She couldn't see herself living the rest of her life in Stars Hollow and I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"Are you supposed to marry another vampire or something?"

"Most Blue Bloods are bound by blood to another, and if they can find each other during their cycle, they stay together. My mother's parents have been bonded since ancient times. I'm not considered a very good catch among the immortal set, being a half-blood and all."

"What happens if you don't like your partner anymore?"

"The only person I ever heard of in that situaion was my mother. No other has ever had the courage to turn her back on the coven. My mother was the bravest person I ever met."

"Wow, she sounds amazing."

"She was. She was beautiful and sweet and always made everyone feel at ease. My dad never got over losing her."

"What happened to your dad?"

"When I was 24, we found out he had terminal cancer. He only lasted six months."

"That must have been awful."

"It was. I considered leaving here after he died, but I didn't want to lose my only link to him, so I turned his store into a diner. It was the best decision I ever made."

There was an uncomfortable silence for about a minute before Luke decided to break it.

"Didn't you say you had a few conditions about our relationship?"

"Oh yeah, I did. First of all, Rory can't know about this. I don't involve her in my love life."

"Okay."

"Second, is there anyway to keep this from the town for now? I try to avoid being the center of their gossip."

"I can't make any promises, but I promise they won't hear a word from me," he replied, putting his hand on hers.

She felt a spark when his fingers touched hers and began to lose her train of thought.

"Lorelai, one of the things I've learned is how to keep a secret and how to not draw attention to myself. Do you ever hear town gossip about me?"

"Well, no."

"All right, then. Any other rules?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about the whole biting thing."

"One of the rules I follow is the _Caerimonia Osculur_ must be completely consensual. I would never force you to do something you were not comfortable with. However, there are other women I will see to perform this service if you feel you cannot."

Lorelai felt a pang of jealously, but she didn't' know why.

"Do they know what you are?"

"No. You are the first person I've ever told."

"Why did you tell me?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do. This is all very new for me. I usually choose someone because I feel like it will be easy to keep casual with few expectations. I get what I need and she gets what she wants. If this ends badly, I may have to leave town."

"Well, we haven't even begun yet," Lorelai replied with a smile. "Now, I have a ton of vampire-related questions, are you ready?"

"Shoot."

"Do you have a coffin?"

"My God, Luke, did you make this cake? It's amazing."

"Actually, no. I got it from Westons, but it was a special order. I'm not much a pastry chef. I do make all my own pies, though."

"And they are very good, by the way. I especially love your cherry pie."

"Thank you. Would you like some coffee?"

"You have coffee?"

"Not up here, but I can go make some downstairs."

"Okay, but I'll come with you."

Luke and Lorelai went downstairs to the dark diner, but did not turn on any lights. He said he had excellent night vision. Lorelai sat at the counter watching him move swiftly around. She had to admit he really did seem at home here.

The coffee was hot and fabulous, and she wanted to drink the entire pot, but the look Luke was giving her as he drank a cup of hot tea made her think otherwise. She didn't know what it was about his stare, but she wanted to climb over the counter and rip off his clothes. If he was half as good in bed as she thought he might be, she was pretty sure she would do anything he asked her to do.

Luke looked at his watch as he poured the last bit of coffee into her cup.

"It's getting pretty late," he said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could stay here tonight," she said as got off the stool and walking around the counter and taking his hand. "Would you like that?"

"God, yes," he said, pulling her into a kiss.

As they kissed, Luke felt Lorelai's hands caressing his back and his ass. The sensation caused his fangs to extend slightly. He retracted them as his tongue found its way into her mouth. As she moaned into his mouth, she broke the kiss and grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the curtain.

"This is going to be a very interesting night," he said as he followed her up the stairs.


	6. The First Bite is the Deepest

_Thanks again for the lovely comments and thanks to the awesome booky for all her hard work as well._

**Ch. 6: The First Bite is the Deepest**

Only 20 stairs separated the diner from the apartment, but they were the longest of Luke's life as he followed Lorelai. He couldn't pick up any coherent thoughts from her mind, as they were flashing by at lightning speed. Luke wasn't surprised that her thought process was similar to her speech patterns.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Lorelai turned around and walked backwards to the door of the office that masqueraded as his apartment. When he caught up to her, he pressed her against the closed door and kissed her. The passion was coming off both of them like vapors.

"Luke?" Lorelai said between kisses.

"Huh?" Luke replied, his brain completely unfocused on any rational thought.

"I have something to confess to you," she said, pushing him away.

"What?" he said, pulling her back to him and kissing her neck. He could smell the warm blood pulsing through her veins.

"I broke up with someone less than 24 hours ago, and I don't think I'm ready to take this all the way tonight."

Luke pulled back, but did not loosen his grasp.

"Okay," he said, his voice a little more husky. "Just tell me what you're comfortable with and we'll do it. I'm in no rush."

Lorelai gave him a look and thought _liar_.

"All right, that was a lie. I'd love to rip your clothes off right here in the hallway, but I want you to want it just as much."

"I think I want that, too," she said with a smile. "But how about we keep it to kissing and touching for tonight? And if I'm feeling especially brave, maybe a little more."

Lorelai captured Luke's lips again, and he, for once, let her take the lead.

His hands, however, began to explore her body, down her back and under her shirt. His hands were strangely cold and sent shivers through her.

"I have another question," she said as she pulled away again, slightly breathless. "Why do you live up here? Why don't you live in a house instead of above the diner? Your family owned a house, right?"

Luke couldn't believe she really wanted to have a conversation now of all times.

"Yeah, but it was too big for one person, so I sold it. I couldn't stand rattling around with all the old memories. I have more than enough room up here."

Lorelai opened the door and walked around his tiny apartment while really looking at it for the first time. She wondered how many of the things on the wall were his and how many had belonged to his father.

"This place may be smaller than the shed Rory and I shared at the Independence Inn."

"You lived in a shed?"

Lorelai realized this conversation was going to stall what she had originally planned to do up here, but she thought it was important for Luke to know the real her.

"Yeah, I did, for nine years. When Rory was a baby, I decided I didn't want to raise her under my parents' thumbs. They're really deeply, insanely rich, snobbish and controlling So, I saved up a little money, grabbed Rory and took the first bus headed for New York. When it stopped in Stars Hollow, I got off to feed Rory. I took one look around town and knew I was home."

"That took a lot of courage."

"I was suffocating there," she said as she sat on his bed. "I knew I'd rather work a minimum wage job or two than be forced to attend DAR functions and feel like I was never good enough. I didn't want Rory to ever feel that way."

Luke sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. He gently caressed it for a second before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. She sighed at the feel of his cool lips against it.

"Do they ever see Rory now? Are they impressed with what an amazing kid she is?"

_Ten points for Luke_, Lorelai thought to herself. _He knows how special Rory is_.

"They see her on holidays, but that's about it. They would come to the inn about once a year while Rory was little, but when I invited them over to the house after I first moved, they didn't bother coming. My mother had a charity dinner to attend."

"Then I guess you made the right choice. From what I can tell, everybody in town loves you both."

"I know I did. I don't regret it for an instant. It was hard at first being 18-years-old with a toddler, but I found a new family here."

"I'm glad you did."

Lorelai moved a little closer to Luke, so their bodies touched. She picked up the hand he wasn't holding and put it on her thigh. She kissed him again.

Luke repositioned himself so he could put his arms around her and feel her body against his. As his tongue entered her mouth, her hands found their way to his shirt and began unbuttoning it. She wanted to see more of him. She wanted to feel more of him.

"Take off your shirt, Luke," she said, pulling at it.

Once again, Luke could feel his fangs extend at her boldness, but he obliged her, taking it off. He had on a t-shirt underneath, but he quickly disposed of that as well.

Lorelai liked what she saw as Luke removed his shirt. He was tan, lean and his muscles were quite nice. She ran her hands up his arms to his neck.

"This is a very nice look for you," she commented. "It's much better than that plaid thing you had on earlier."

"Hey, I like those shirts," he retorted as his hands touched the skin under her shirt. "What about you? You want to take that off?"

"Would you like me to remove this?" she said in her best innocent voice as she toyed with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes, and quickly."

She pulled the shirt over her head. Luke lost his breath and his fangs extended a little more at the sight of her in just a lacy bra. She was making this very difficult, but all he wanted to do was put his lips all over her body. His mind wandered to all the things we wanted to do her as she put her hand on his face.

"Luke?"

"Wha…what?"

"I want you to do it."

"Do what?"

"The Carrie-Thing…you know…."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said as she used her body to push him down. "I'm sure."

Luke kissed her again deeply, savoring the taste of her, her increasing heartbeat and the jumble of thoughts pouring from her mind. He couldn't get a handle on her completely, but it gave the moment an increased rush. He was sure that was one of the things he found so amazing about her. He rolled them over, so he was now on top and began to trail kisses down her chin and to her neck. Her breath quickened and she let out a little moan as he continued to kiss her.

"Do it, Luke, before I chicken out," she said, breathing harder.

With that, Luke couldn't wait a second longer as his fangs fully elongated and he stuck them into Lorelai's neck.

Lorelai was prepared for pain, but there was none. It had felt really good, like Luke was invading her soul and body simultaneously. If they had been actually having sex when he bit her, she was positive it would be the most stimulating experience of her life. She moaned from the pleasure she was feeling.

Although Luke had performed the _Caerimonia Osculor_ more times than he could remember in the past 13 years, it was always unbelievable. When he tasted Lorelai's blood, it was incredibly vivid. He had instant access to her 27 years of memories. He saw her constant battles and sadness with her parents, her rebellions, the bliss of raising Rory, her hardships, her joy at being promoted to manager, sometimes loneliness, her and Rory moving into their first home. Luke saw it all, and wanted to see more. He didn't want to take too much, however, and risk hurting her. He retracted his fangs, and she fell asleep.

Falling asleep was a normal reaction to the Sacred Kiss, especially the first time. While he felt invigorated having fed off Lorelai's very powerful life force, she would need a little time to recover. He got off the bed and went into the bathroom to get some cream for her bite. He carefully applied a little of it to the mark, which he knew would rapidly heal and look like a regular hickey in the morning.

Luke gently picked up a sleeping Lorelai and laid her down on the couch. He then pulled down the covers to his bed and went back to pick up Lorelai. He pulled the blankets over her.

"I really need to get a bigger bed," he said to himself as he pulled his t-shirt back on and changed into a pair of sweat pants. He grabbed a blanket from the chair and went over to the couch and laid down even though he was much too keyed up to sleep. He really just wanted to watch her.

Lorelai woke up completely disoriented and tired. She had only felt this tired the time she gave birth to Rory. When she tried to roll over, she almost fell off the bed.

"Where the hell am I?" she moaned.

"Lorelai?" Luke said, moving to her side so fast it seemed like he magically appeared. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. That really took it out of me, but it was incredible."

"I should have warned you about that," he said, putting his hand through her hair. "If we ever do it again, it will get easier."

"Oh, we are going to do that again," she said with a smile. "But maybe next time, maybe we can do some other stuff first because if I'm going to be this tired, I want the full enchilada."

"Okay, but we can't do it again for 48 hours. It's a rule, mainly to keep you safe."

Lorelai felt so close to Luke. He said the Kiss would bring them closer, but she had never felt this kind of attraction to anyone. She just wanted him. Wanted him inside her. Wanted him to consume her. Her need frightened her a little.

"Can we do other stuff before then?"

"Yeah, but it's almost six, and I have to open the diner soon. If you want to get out of here without being the topic of gossip, you might want to head home."

"I don't care…"

"Yes, you do. This is new for you, and I know you feel this intense connection right now, and I feel it, too, but you have to remember that you have a life and daughter here."

"I know," responded Lorelai, in a slightly annoyed tone. "I've just never felt this way before."

"Now you know how I felt the first time you walked into my diner."

He kissed her again then handed her her blouse.

"How about I come by your house tonight after I close the diner and Rory is asleep?"

"Okay, but I usually don't let boys into my house."

"Well, I don't let girls up here, so I guess we're even. Now, let's get you home before Kirk shows up."

Luke and Lorelai walked together hand-in-hand the five minutes back to her house. They didn't talk, but he moved his thumb along her hand, sending little flutters to her stomach.

"This has been the strangest first date I've ever been on," Lorelai said as they got to her door."

"I've been on weirder," Luke replied with a smile.

"Well, I guess you're bound to have a few bizarre situations when the exchange of bodily fluids is a requirement…eww! That sounded a little gross."

"Yeah, it did, but hopefully, our second date will not be strange."

"Well, maybe, but I kind of liked strange. Of all the things I can't tolerate, and there are many, boredom tops the list. Something tells me spending time with you, Luke, will never be boring."


	7. Stardust

_Thanks as always to __**Booky**__ and her caps of death. And thanks for all the very encouraging reviews._

**Ch. 7: Stardust**

"Mom? Mom? Wake up!" Rory said, shaking her mother awake.

"Huh? Rory? What time is it? What are you doing here?"

"I walked home."

"What? What time is it?"

"It's noon! Why are you still in bed?"

"I'm just tired. I was up late. So, did you and Lane have fun?"

Lorelai sat up in bed feeling a little hungover, though thankfully not nauseous. She wanted to check the mark on her neck, but she knew that trying to touch it would attract Rory's attention. Rory was hyper-observant, a trait that Lorelai appreciated until it made it harder for her to get away with things.

Rory began to babble about all the things she and Lane did, including clearing out more space under her floorboards to hide her growing CD collection.

"…and she just got all this great new stuff that I'm keeping until we've finished clearing out the space…."

"Rory, my precious, can you please go turn on the coffee pot for mommy?"

"Okay," Rory replied as she bounded out of the room.

Lorelai pulled herself out of bed and wobbled into the bathroom. She checked her neck and saw the small bite. It did look just like a hickey. She touched it and tried to remember the moment Luke bit her, but the moment was now fuzzy. She could remember the pleasure it brought as she ran her finger across it. She was a little sad it had to be covered up before Rory came back, but concealing it was better than revealing her new relationship. Before covering the bite with a gob of foundation, Lorelai applied a little of the treatment cream that Luke given her to heal it quicker.

When she returned to her bedroom, Rory was laying on her bed. A cup of coffee was sitting on the nightstand.

"So, what did you do last night, Mom?"

"Oh, uh, nothing much. I went to Luke's, then came home."

"Then why are you so tired?"

"I just stayed up late. I'll be fine once I get this coffee in my system and a shower. What are we doing today?"

"I thought we'd go rent some movies and maybe get something to eat. You want to go to Luke's?"

"No!" Lorelai said a little too quickly. "Let's go to Al's. I really want some pancakes. That sound good?"

"Okay, but they aren't very good.'

"They're better than ours and we haven't been in a while."

"Good point. I'm going to read downstairs."

"I'll be down in a little bit, then it's pancakes, movies, and snacks. Do you want to see if Lane can come over?"

"She can't. Something about church and passing out flyers. It'll be just us tonight."

"Just the way I like it," Lorelai said, getting on the bed with Rory.

While she always truly enjoyed time with Rory and considered her her best friend, she was secretly thinking about Luke and when she could see him again. She, did not, however, feel comfortable discussing this particular topic with her 10-year-old daughter. Only recently had she slowly started broaching the subject with her. Mostly, she stopped lying to Rory when she was going out on dates. Although Rory never met Jack, she knew of his existence and gave him a name, "Blue Car," an homage to his vehicle.

"So, when are you going out with Blue Car again?" Rory said, taking a sip of Lorelai's coffe. "You didn't tell me why you came home so early yesterday."

"Oh…that…well, Jack and I aren't going to be seeing each other anymore."

"Wow, Mom, that's the third guy this year."

"He wasn not the third one. The guy with the mustache didn't count. Sookie made me go to dinner with him when she went out with Sam."

"Okay, two."

"He just wasn't the right guy for me," Lorelai said. "It's no big deal. I'm not heartbroken or anything. I'm going to take a shower. Go on down…and do not get yourself a cup of coffee. You can only sip mine until you're 13. I will not be accused of stunting your growth."

Rory got off her mother's bed, kissed Lorelai on the cheek and went downstairs. Lorelai went back into the bathroom. She showered, dressed and headed downstairs to check on Rory. Rory was sitting on the couch reading _A Place to Call Home_ by Jackie French Koller. She was drinking a glass of milk.

"Good book?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of sad."

"Well, let's get some un-sad videos and some take-out, but I have to run by the inn first. How about musicals tonight? Or how about an Ed Wood festival?"

"No! No _Plan 9 From Outer Space_ again," Rory said as she got off the couch. "How about _Glen or Glenda_, then _Ed Wood_? Johnny Depp in a dress?"

"Okay. We can also watch some _Jump Street_!"

Rory groaned.

"You know you love it," Lorelai said, pulling Rory close to her and kissing her on the head. "Let's go."

Lorelai and Rory drove to the inn, where Lorelai had to take care of payroll for the week. Afterwards, they drove into town, where they picked up potato pancakes from Al's along with some videos and snacks from Doose's Market.

After watching a few movies and working her way through two bags of sugary snacks, Rory was out like a light on the couch, softly snoring. Lorelai briefly considered leaving her there, but then remembered she would be expecting a visitor shortly.

"Hey, little girl," Lorelai said quietly in Rory's ear. "It's time for bed."

Rory groaned a little, but got up in a in a half sleep and went to her bedroom. Once Lorelai saw her daughter was back asleep, she closed the door and went up to her room.

She picked up the phone to call Luke, then remembered she didn't know his phone number. After sighing and silently cursing to herself, she found the phone book and called Luke's home number. After five rings with no answer, she hung up and looked in the book again for the diner's number. She dialed it.

On the third ring, she heard the deep male voice she had been missing all day answer.

"Luke's."

There was a clamor of noise behind him.

"Yes, I'd wonder if you make personal deliveries?" Lorelai said in what she thought was her sexiest voice.

"Yeah, but only from 7 a.m. to 8 p.m., and only within a one mile radius. It's too late tonight."

Lorelai sighed in frustration at his cluelessness.

"Luke, it's Lorelai, you fool!"

Luke laughed on the other end of the phone.

"I know. I was just seeing what you would do. We're just cleaning up here and should be done in about 15 minutes."

"Good. Come in the front door and I'll be upstairs. But be quiet because I don't want you to wake Rory."

"Believe me, Rory won't hear me. I'll bet you $5 that you won't even hear me."

"You're on. Fifteen minutes."

Lorelai hung up the phone, and started to clean up her mess of a room.

Exactly 15 minutes later, while Lorelai had just tried on something alluring when Luke appeared in the mirror behind her.

"Oh my God! Shit! Luke, you scared me!"

"Sorry," he said with a smile. "I really should have a made a noise or something. I'm sorry for scaring you, but where's my five bucks?"

"When I stop shaking, I'll go find my wallet."

Luke felt a little bad about scaring her, so to make up for it he walked over to her and hugged her tight. He could feel her shaking, but she became more steady in his arms. He loved the closeness.

"How did you get in? I didn't hear a sound or I wouldn't be wearing this thing."

Luke lessened his grip on her to look at her almost sheer top.

"Nothing wrong with it from where I'm standing," he responded, then pulled her close again. "I guess I forgot to mention that I can move really, really fast and be really, really quiet? That I can go from the diner to the inn and back in less than 60 seconds."

"Yes," she said as she smacked him on the chest with her hand. "You did forget to mention that."

"Then I guess I won't take your money," he said as he kissed her on the neck. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been a little rundown today, but I started to feel a little better after I ate a bunch of snacks with Rory."

"I'm sorry about that, but if we…."

"When we…" Lorelai interrupted.

"Okay, when we do it again, it won't be so bad, but I have to tell you that all that coffee you drink has permeated your entire system. I couldn't sleep last night and I got so much done today. You have an amazing life force, Lorelai, and you taste good, too."

"That might be the nicest and the creepiest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"You're welcome?"

"People always say I'm a whirling dervish of activity. I just never knew it went all the way to my blood."

"Hey, come here," he said as he took her hand and began to pull her out of the bedroom. "I wanna show you something."

"I thought we were going to be seeing things in the bedroom tonight," Lorelai said as she dragged her feet. "There are lots of things you can show me in here."

"There's plenty of time for that a little later tonight. This won't take too long. You'll like this, I promise. Grab that blanket over there."

Luke released Lorelai's hand as she grabbed the quilt situated in a chair.

Before they walked down the stairs, Lorelai put her finger to her lips as a warning to be quiet, but Luke picked up her fear of waking up Rory. He just shook his head as if to say, 'got it.'

At the bottom of the stairs, Luke headed to bizarre door in the living room. _Who puts an outside door in their living room?_, Luke thought. He then realized it was probably one of the reasons Lorelai bought the house.

Once they were outside, Luke put his arm around Lorelai's waist. Lorelai sighed and he squeezed her a little tighter.

"We can't go very far," Lorelai said as she put her head on his shoulder as they walked around to the back of the house. "I don't want to be far away from Rory."

"Don't worry," he replied as he kissed her on the top of her head. "You'll be able to see the house, and if anything's wrong with Rory, I'll know. I have excellent hearing."

"Okay, Super Vampire. I'll remember that when I'm trapped in a well down by the Old Mill. So, what are we doing outside?"

They had stopped at a spot about 200 feet from her house in a clearing where a small cooler was waiting.

"Did you know there's a meteor shower tonight? It supposed to start in a few minutes. I thought we could watch it together."

Lorelai was excited by the romantic gesture. She had thought tonight would mostly be about just one thing, but it seemed Luke was still trying to impress her. It made her want him even more.

"Cool! I like astrology!"

"It's astronomy."

"No, I don't like astronomy. I had to take a semester at St. Andrews my sophomore year. It was a nightmare. I prefer to stick with horoscopes and astrology. So, whatcha got in the cooler?"

"A couple of beers," he said as he laid out the blanket on the ground. "Normally, I'm not big on lying on the ground, but it's pretty much the only way to see the stars since you don't have any lounge chairs."

Lorelai took off her shoes and got on the quilt she had made five years earlier from old Independence Inn bedspreads. While the pastel colors had stopped being popular around 1985, the quilt was still soft. Luke got two beers out of the cooler, then joined Lorelai on the quilt.

"Shoes, please," she said as her feet tapped Luke's leg.

Luke let out a little growl, but took off his shoes and his socks. He moved as close as he could to her and snaked his hand under her head as a pillow for her. He enjoyed the closeness as her smell permeated his senses and made him light-headed.

"So, when's this going to start because it's hard to drink beer while lying down. I'm sitting up until something starts shooting."

Lorelai sat up and took a sip of her beer, then laid back down just in time to see the first meteors rocket across the sky.

"Wow," she said as the sky lit up different colors. "It's beautiful."

Instead of looking at the sky, however, Luke was looking at Lorelai.

"It sure is."

For the next hour, they mostly laid back in silence as the streaks ebbed and flowed across the sky. While Luke had lost most of the feeling in his left arm and had almost spilled his beer twice, he didn't mind as Lorelai snuggled close to him. Her hand rested on his chest, occasionally making lazy circles. As the last few meteors crossed the sky, Lorelai rolled on top of Luke and found his lips. He welcomed the distraction as she sucked on his tongue and ran her free hand through his hair.

"Luke?" Lorelai said as she kissed the tip of Luke's nose. "Let's go up to my room."

Luke sat up, bringing Lorelai with him.

"Okay," Luke responded as he kissed her.

Lorelai lifted herself off Luke, and he followed her only to bend down and pick up their shoes and throw them on the quilt. Lorelai grabbed one end of the quilt while Luke grabbed the other end. Their hands met as he handed her his end of the quilt and they both felt the sparks. As she continued to fold the quilt up, shoes and all, Luke grabbed the cooler but left it at the side door.

They did not speak as they made their way into the house and silently up the stairs. Once they made it into Lorelai's room, she shut the door behind them. Lorelai dropped the quilt on the floor.

"How do you feel?" Luke asked, rubbing his fingers along her arm.

"I'm still pretty tired," Lorelai said as pulled back the covers to her bed.

"Then we are going to sleep. I'm in no rush."

"But Luke…."

"No, buts. There is no rush. Just being close to you, touching you and smelling you is enough for tonight. Plus, Rory is right downstairs and I don't want to worry about her walking in because she hears strange noises upstairs."

Lorelai sighed, but seemed resigned to the fact that Luke was going to play hard to get. She started to pull off her top, but stopped.

"So, are you going to take off your clothes, or do you sleep fully clothed?"

Luke smiled as he unbuttoned his plaid shirt, then removed it. When he neglected to take off the gray t-shirt, but instead began to unbutton his jeans, Lorelai cleared her throat.

"What?"

"The t-shirt? You're going to sleep in that?"

"Yeah, I always sleep in a t-shirt. I get cold."

"Well, baby, you won't need that tonight because I'll keep you warm…did that sound as cheesy as I think it did?"

"Uh-huh," Luke said as he removed the shirt. "But I see your point."

Luke did not take his eyes off Lorelai as she slowly removed her clothing, then put a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. As Lorelai got into bed and pulled the covers over her, Luke stripped down to a pair of black boxers and joined her.

"You're cold," Lorelai said as Luke pressed his body to hers.

"That's why I usually sleep in a t-shirt and sweat pants. You said you'd keep me warm."

Luke kissed Lorelai on neck in spot where he had bitten her the night before.

"Go to sleep, Lorelai. If I'm not here when you wake up, it's only because the diner has to open and I really want to avoid an uncomfortable scene that might involve either Rory or Babette."

"Okay," Lorelai said with a yawn. "But I wish you'd wake me up before you go-go."

Luke laughed, kissed her again and pulled her a little closer.


	8. Hurricane Elizabeth

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate them._

**Ch. 8: Hurricane Elizabeth**

At 5:15 in the morning, Luke woke to find his and Lorelai's limbs completely intertwined. He sighed and wished he could wake up like this every morning, but preferably naked. He extricated himself from her, put back on his shirt and jeans and was looking for his shoes and socks, when he heard Rory's light steps on the stairs. He kissed Lorelai on the lips before jumping out of the window. Even without shoes, he landed quietly on both feet and mentally prayed that Rory didn't notice the change in her mother's room.

A nightmare about Miss Havisham chasing her had awoken Rory and she thought being in bed with her mother would make her feel better. She only had two more weeks before she started the sixth grade at a new school, and she was already feeling the pressure. She and Lane would not be in the same class anymore, and she'd have more than one teacher.

When she got to her mother's room, she was surprised the door was shut since Lorelai said it made it difficult to hear in case something was wrong. She pushed open the door to her mother's room to find nothing noticeably wrong, but not everything was quite right either.

Lorelai was sleeping on only one side of the bed, but the other side was rumpled as well. Walking to the bed, Rory tripped on her mother's quilt on the floor, but quickly recovered. When she got into bed with her mother, she smelled something different, but couldn't figure out what it was. Rory was almost instantly asleep in the close proximity of her mother.

Two hours later, Lorelai rolled over to caress Luke, but found a much smaller body in his place.

"Rory…honey…when did you get here?" Lorelai said in a startled voice.

Rory groaned and rolled over to face her mother.

"About 5 a.m. Why was the door shut?"

"The door was shut? I must have accidentally closed it last night. Why are you in bed with me, honey? Not that I mind, of course, but you haven't gotten into bed with me in a long time."

"Miss Havisham wanted me to live with her. Her house is scary. I just wanted to be somewhere safe."

"Oh, baby," Lorelai said as she put a hand on her daughter's forehead. "I'll keep you safe. Always. Ooh, what time is it? I have to get ready for work. Can you turn the pot on? We'll get breakfast at Luke's."

Lorelai got out of and headed to the bathroom while Rory headed downstairs to start the coffee. When she came back up, Rory heard the shower running so she decided to pick up her mother's room a bit.

After getting all the clothes off the floor and into the hamper, Rory picked her favorite quilt off the floor by one of its edges. As she did, two pairs of shoes and some socks tumbled out. While one pair was her mother's, the other was most definitely a man's shoe. The black, lace-up work shoes were worn, scuffed and definitely not something that Blue Car would have worn. Plus, her mother had never had a man over in their house that she knew of. She always called it "The He-Woman, Girls Only Club." Rory suddenly had the feeling of being part of one of the mysteries she read. She was trying to put together the pieces of the shoes and the familiar smell when she heard the water turn off.

Rory put the quilt on the bed, lined up the shoes perfectly and got onto her mother's bed.

"So, is my coffee…what is that?" Lorelai said, noticing the shoes as she walked back into her bedroom.

"What?" Rory responded, her look of complete innocence. "I just cleaned up in here."

"Where did you find those shoes?"

"You mean the manly shoes that are about five sizes too big for you? They were in the quilt."

"They're Jack's shoes?" Lorelai said, not believing it herself.

"Mom, no guy who drives that Volvo would wear those shoes. Is this why you and Blue Car broke up? His choice in footwear?"

"No, he really just wasn't the right guy for me."

"Then who left their shoes in the quilt?"

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway. It's too soon, and it's someone from town. He's a nice man, and I don't want you to have to avoid him if things don't work out."

"Why were his shoes in your quilt?"

"Um, last night he came over and we watched the meteor shower and I must have put his shoes in the quilt."

Lorelai felt bad omitting the part about him sleeping in her bed, but Rory was still too young to hear that. She just hoped she could get out of this shoe fiasco without accidentally letting it slip that it was Luke who was occupying all of the space in her brain that wasn't permanently reserved for Rory.

Rory sighed, knowing her mother was not going to tell her anything. She got off the bed.

"I'm going to get you some coffee. Let me know when I can meet Black Shoes or at least know his name."

"Thanks, hon," Lorelai said, rubbing Rory on the shoulder as she passed. "I'll be down in a few minutes and we'll go get breakfast."

Rory went down and brought up her mother a cup of coffee, but quickly drank half a cup herself before taking it upstairs. Rory always enjoyed watching her mother get ready to go out, whether it was to work or on a date.

"Oh, thank you, my precious," Lorelai said as she took a deep sip, stopping mid-mascara application.

Rory noticed her mother was getting awfully dressed up for a trip to Luke's Diner, but then remembered it was Monday and she had work today as well. For a fleeting moment, however, she thought her mother might be dressing up for someone, like maybe the owner of the black shoes. Rory wondered who he could be as her thoughts turned to Luke's French toast.

The customers in the diner couldn't help but notice that Luke was in a uncharacteristcally good mood. Although he would occasionally grumble at a customer or throw something at Kirk when he came in asking Luke for a job, he just didn't seem as grouchy as he usually did. The customers were right, except for missing his favorite pair of shoes, he was feeling pretty good.

One phone call, however, changed all that. The second it rang, Luke knew in the pit of his stomach that whoever was on the other end of that line would be nothing but trouble for him.

"Luke's," he said, his voice already slightly agitated.

"Luke, it's Liz. I need your help."

"What now, Liz? We're already having dinner this weekend. What can't wait until then?"

"I got arrested."

"Again?"

"Dustin took off with some of my stuff, so I tracked him down. I don't know why that idiot thought he could hide from me. Well, anyway, I tracked him down and asked for my stuff back, but he wouldn't give it to back, so I kind of beat him up and he called the cops and I'm in jail. Rachel didn't answer, so I need you to come and bail me out."

"Who's watching Jess?" Luke asked, completely flabbergasted that Liz was this reckless, though certainly he should have been used to it by now.

"I'm sure he's fine. The kid's got street smarts."

"He's also 11 years old, Liz. Have you been leaving him alone again?"

"Well, most of the bars I go to don't allow kids in."

Luke growled and wanted to put his fist through the wall, but he knew he had to help.

"I'll call the attorney, and be there as soon as I can get someone in to cover the diner."

"I knew I could count on my big brother. I'm at the station in midtown where I was taken last year after that I got into arrested for stealing that car."

"You mean my car?" Every word of this conversation was making Luke's head throb.

"I thought you were in Connecticut."

"Well, I wasn't. Dammit. I'll be there in a few hours. If you get out before I get there, go pick up Jess and take him to my place. If I have to go looking for you, Liz, you are going to regret it."

"I got it, big brother," Liz said as the line went dead.

Luke disconnected the line, then called Frank to asked him to come in. This kind of situation made him thankful for his powers of persuasion as very few people ever turned down one of his requests. Luke ran upstairs to get some money out of the safe and call the foundation's attorney that was specifically assigned to handle Liz's legal problems. He wanted to stop and call Lorelai, but he didn't have the time. It would take almost two hours to get to the city, and in that time, Liz could manage to get herself into even more trouble.

"So, what are you going to have?" Rory asked Lorelai for the second time as Lorelai opened the door to the diner. "Whatever it is, I want a bite."

"We'll see," Lorelai responded, feeling what she really wanted a piece of was not on Luke's menu. "I'm thinking pancakes and eggs and bacon and…"

When they walked in the restaurant was packed as always, but Luke was nowhere to be seen. They took the remaining table while some guy that Lorelai did not know brought her a cup of coffee and took their orders, but Lorelai still did not see what she really wanted.

"Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked to the guy she thought was named either Teddy or Freddy.

"I don't know," the waiter said as he looked around and poured her a second cup of coffee. "He was here a minute ago."

Lorelai shrugged and took another drink of coffee while Rory read one of her many, many books and drank orange juice. She was thankful Rory was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice her mother's expression perk up when Luke came out from behind the curtain. She noticed he looked ticked off and was tempted to go over and see what was wrong, but knew that would draw attention.

Fortunately, Luke noticed her in the diner and gave her a head nod toward the bathroom and storeroom area before almost magically vanishing.

"Hey, hon, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Will you order me another cup of coffee?"

"Uh-huh," Rory mumbled as she turned the page of her book.

Lorelai picked up her purse, and headed toward the bathroom. When she opened the ladies room door, she found Luke standing there.

"What the…how did you…never mind," Lorelai said as she dropped her purse on the floor, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Luke wasn't prepared for the physical assault, but he quickly opened his mouth to her and began to give back as much as took. The excitement caused his fangs to slowly elongate. Luke pulled away from her breathless as his fangs retracted.

"So tonight will be 48 hours," Lorelai said as she kissed him on the neck. "Are you ready for round two? Personally, I'd rather not experience it in the restroom of your diner, although it is unusually clean."

"I have a little bad news," he said as he reluctantly extricated himself from her grasp. "I have to go New York today."

"Why?" Lorelai retorted with a hint of jealously. "Going to see another one of your ladies?"

"No, my sister got arrested and guess who is the one who is expected to care of it?"

"I thought you said Rachel took care of her."

"She usually does, but she had to fly to London on business so I have to go bail her out and take care of it."

Lorelai sighed and tried to hide her disappointment.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'd like to get together tomorrow night, maybe dinner or a movie and then…."

"Okay," Lorelai said. "But there's something you have to know first. Rory found your shoes, but she doesn't know about you yet. Just try to act normally around her."

"I could always glamour her if you want me to."

"Glamour her?"

"It's kind of like hypnosis. You know, make her forget."

"Don't hypnotize my kid!" Lorelai said as she smacked Luke on the chest. When she went to hit him a second time, he caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I do it all the time. I'm frankly surprised Kirk can remember his own name."

"Have you ever hypnotized me or Rory?"

"You? No. Rory? Just once. I gave her and Lane Kim some onion rings once."

"Well, don't do it again."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try. Now, I have to get out of here. Meet me at the diner tomorrow night at 8."

"I have to get a sitter first, but I think I can make it," Lorelai responded with a smile and then kissed him.

Luke kissed her back, but had to break it because he really didn't like making out with her in his diner's bathroom.

"Good. Tomorrow night. I have to go save my sister again and break up with a few women."

"I don't need to know that last part, Luke."

"Sorry, but I think we need to be honest with each other. I lie to enough people and I don't want to lie to you as well."

Luke kissed Lorelai one more time, then vanished before her eyes. She was alone in the restroom. Lorelai sighed, picked up her purse and left to rejoin Rory, who was still enthralled in her book.

"Hey, when did the food get here?" Rory asked when she looked up at the sound of Lorelai sitting down.

"How should I know, Nancy Drew? You were the one sitting here the whole time. Now, put down that book and eat your French toast."

When Rory looked up again she noticed her mother's demeanor had changed during her trip to the bathroom, but she really didn't want to ask what could have happened there to make her upset.

Luke drove as fast as his truck would take him to the city, which was barely above the speed limit. He cursed his loyalty to his father's truck, but for some reason every time it started to break down, he fixed it. He found the police station without much trouble and paid Liz's bail.

Liz, dressed in some outfit he was sure she had created herself, came out of the holding area and put her arms around Luke, who couldn't help but reciprocate.

"I knew my big brother would come through for me," she said as she pulled away and picked up her belongings from the front desk. "If we hurry, I can go back and get the rest of my stuff from that sorry son of a bitch."

"Liz, did you hear anything I said on the phone? We are going to collect Jess, then you are going to stay at my place until this blows over. I'll go get your stuff back. Where does this prize live?"

"75th and Park Avenue, but be careful. That guy is dangerous."

"Liz, I think I can manage any guy my sister beat up. Just give me list of what you want back."

Luke drove Liz to her apartment on the lower east side and couldn't help but notice she had been selling off the furniture and her possessions again.

"Liz, if you need money…"

"Luke, I am not going to live off your charity or the foundation. I can make my own way for me and Jess."

"It would be a lot easier for both of you if you quit shacking up with losers and stayed off drugs."

"They hardly affect me. You know that. Hey, Jess. Get out here."

Jess appeared from his bedroom with a book in his hands. Luke couldn't believe how small he was for an 11-year-old.

"Hey, Jess," Luke said to the boy who didn't even look up. "How are you?"

"Uh-huh," Jess responded as he sat on the couch.

"Hey," Liz said as she snapped her fingers in front the boy's face. "Go and pack a bag. We're gonna stay at Uncle Luke's place for a few days."

"Whatever," Jess said with a sigh as he went back to his room.

"What have you been feeding him?" Luke asked Liz. "He's tiny."

"He eats. I've seen him do it."

"Has he started to change? Have you noticed anything?"

"No. He's perfectly normal so far. No blue marks and no raw meat. I think he's got a few more years until we'll know for sure. Why are you so interested, Luke? Thinking of starting a family of your own?"

"Get out of here, Liz. I just think someone is going to have to prepare him and I'm not sure you'll be the best choice."

"Well, how about this, if Jess starts to change, I'll send him to Stars Hollow to live with you. That way you can teach him and prepare him. You might have to move out of that tiny office, though, if he comes to live with you."

"Okay," Luke said. "If he starts to change, send him to me. I'll look after him."

Just then, Jess came back out with a backpack and a duffel bag. He was still carrying his book.

"I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go," Luke said as he put an arm on Jess' shoulder and led him out of the apartment.

After depositing Liz and Jess at his place and taking a mental inventory of his stuff, Luke went over to the apartment of Liz's latest conquest and used a few of his vampire powers of speed to break in and get Liz's things. He was in and out in less than 60 seconds.

He then headed to the respective homes of his New York familiars to end things. Clarissa had taken the news pretty well and he used the glamour to remove him from her mind, which wasn't that difficult. Her brain only seemed capable of being able to hold a few thoughts at a time.

Bethany, however, had a rougher time with the news, and she kicked him out before he had a chance to glamour her. She was a really nice woman, but he wasn't in love with her and never had been. He then headed back to his loft, where he just wanted to make sure Liz and Jess were settled before heading home.

"Here's your damn…" Luke said as he entered his place carrying two boxes of Liz's possessions.

When he walked in, he already knew Liz and Jess were gone, along with several of his things, totaling about $10,000. All he found was a note:

_Luke_

_Thanks for getting me out of jail and going to get my stuff. Jess and I had to split. Thinking of heading to Atlantic City for a bit. I'll send you my address so you can mail me my things. Sorry I took your stuff. Need it to settle in. I'll pay you back!_

_Love, Liz_

Luke sighed and got a beer out of the refrigerator. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this turn of events. But in the long run, he knew what he wanted wasn't in New York. It was sitting in a blue house in Stars Hollow and went by the name of Lorelai Gilmore, and tomorrow night, he was going to have her.


	9. Lorelai Bites Back

_Thank you again for all the reviews. Thanks to **Filo**, **bellestar** and **sosmitten** for the assist. I realized there are quite a few mistakes in earlier chapters here, which have been corrected at BWR. A kind reviewer was nice enough to point out that I messed up Rory's age, which means I also messed up Jess' age. They are currently 12 and 13, respectively. This is the summer of 1996. Lorelai is driving a Honda because she did not get her Jeep until 2000.RR_

**Ch. 9: Lorelai Bites Back**

Although he could have easily found Liz and Jess himself, Luke decided to let them go for now. Instead, he hired a private investigator to recover the things Liz had taken and would most likely pawn in the next month. He then spent an hour on the phone with various distributors looking trying to find the perfect movie he had in mind for his date with Lorelai. He arranged to pick the film up before leaving. On the way back to Stars Hollow, he made a detour to Hartford to end things properly with Stephanie.

Once he returned to the diner, it was too late to call Lorelai, but he had more work to do anyway in preparation of their date. He had the right movie to watch; now he needed the right meal to tempt her. If she was satiated, he knew he would be as well. While performing the Sacred Kiss with her had been beyond compare, his human side wanted to taste all of her.

The next morning, Luke was hoping Lorelai and Rory would come into the diner, but when they did not appear Luke was a little uneasy. He hoped she wasn't going to back out, but he would not force or trick her. He wanted her to want this as much as he did. He knew their joining through the Sacred Kiss had deepened their bond, and he hoped she was just as besotted as he felt every time she walked into the diner.

At 7 p.m., Luke closed the diner, which surprised several customers, but he gave them free pie to-go to get them out without too much of a fuss. As soon as the last customer was gone and the diner was sparkling, Luke went upstairs to get ready. After showering and shaving, he put on the only suit he kept in Stars Hollow. It wasn't flashy but fit the image he had cultivated for himself. He wasn't crazy about the fancy suits he was forced to wear in New York, but walking around in his baseball cap and plaid shirts would drawn attention.

At 8 p.m., he came downstairs to put on a pot of coffee because he knew it would make her happy. Now he just had to wait for Lorelai.

Lorelai had a problem, a big problem. She had eight hours until her date with Luke and no one to watch Rory. Although she was old enough to stay home for a few hours, Lorelai did not know where she was going to be sleeping and wanted her daughter to be somewhere safe. Unfortunately, Sookie had a date, Mrs. Kim was taking Lane to a church retreat in Groton, and she didn't want to force Rory to find another friend that would let her stay over. Lorelai briefly considered asking Babette, but she knew that would set the gossip hounds in motion. She had two options left before biting the bullet and canceling.

Lorelai found Mia in her office going over the books. She looked up at the sound of the door closing.

"Does somebody need me?" Mia asked.

"Yes. Me, actually. I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything, dear."

"Can you keep Rory tonight? I have plans, and I might be out overnight…"

"I'm sorry, Lorelai, but I can't tonight. I have to pick up John from the airport at 9 tonight, and I--"

"It's okay, Mia. I have one more option, but I was really hoping to avoid it. Thank you, anyway."

"Any other time dear, and I'd be happy to keep Rory. She's an angel."

"Really, Mia. I know you love Rory. Thanks again. I have to go make a phone call."

Lorelai went back to the front desk and took a few deep breaths and couldn't believe she was about to make this call.

As she dialed the number that hadn't changed in 20 years, Lorelai prayed no one would answer and she'd have to cancel tonight. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky.

"Gilmore residence," a maid answered.

"May I speak to Emily Gilmore, please?"

"Who's calling please?"

"This is her daughter, Lorelai."

"One moment, please," the maid said as Lorelai heard the phone being set down on the mahogany desk in the living room. Lorelai waited for two whole minutes before she heard it picked up again.

"Yes?"

"Hi, mom," Lorelai said in her best casual voice.

"What is it, Lorelai?"

"Why do I have to be calling for something?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"All right, I wanted to know if you and Dad would like to have Rory over this evening?"

"Why, Lorelai? I thought you had a village to help you raise your daughter?"

"Well, I do, but everyone in town seems to have plans tonight and no one can baby-sit. Are you and Dad busy?"

"Actually, your father is in Boston, and I was planning on staying in this evening."

"Well, would you like the company of your granddaughter?"

"What are you doing tonight that you can't look after your own child?"

"Well, Mom, I'm working and I don't have a nanny or a housekeeper to keep my kid. I could ask one of the maids to keep…"

"Fine, Lorelai, I'd be happy to have Rory come stay with me tonight. You will, however, have to pick her up by 9 a.m. because I have a DAR meeting at 11."

"Yes, mother."

"Are you still driving that hideous car?"

"Yes, mother."

"I was hoping you would have bought something new by now."

"I think it's going to be a few more years until I can afford a new car, Mom. I can barely make my mortgage payment and buy groceries most months."

"Really, Lorelai, if it's just a matter of…."

"Mom, we've had this conversation before. I'm fine. Rory's fine. We don't need anything, I just wanted you to have a little time with her, but if it's going to become an imposition…."

"I've already said it's fine, Lorelai. I'd be happy to spend the evening with my granddaughter. What time can I expect you?"

"We'll be there at 5:30ish," Lorelai said doing the math in her head that would allow her to get back in time to get ready for her date.

"Fine, I'll see you at 5:30. Does Rory like Cornish game hen?"

"I've never asked her, but I'm about 100 sure she doesn't."

"Then please bring a list of foods she eats, so I can prepare her a proper meal."

"Or you could just ask Rory, Mom. She does speak English, you know."

"Fine, Lorelai," Emily said with an exasperated sigh. "I'll see you 5:30."

She hung up before Lorelai could say anything else. Lorelai put down the receiver and sighed a second time. _You better be worth the grief, Luke_, she thought to herself. Here she had broken all of the rules she had followed set for herself for this man. She called her mother, for Pete's sake. The woman who could break her down better than anyone. She wondered if she really, really liked Luke for him or it was just the bond he had described from him biting her. Were her hormones just playing tricks on her, or could she really see building a life with a man who would need to bite her frequently to stay alive? Before she could form an opinion, the phone rang again.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking," she said in her best phone voice.

The call was from the inn's linen supplier with a problem and solving that along with a few other customer challenges kept Lorelai's mind off her night with Luke for the rest of the afternoon.

At 4:45 p.m., Lorelai clocked out and picked up Rory from Susan Heaton's house, who kept Rory on Mondays so she didn't have to spend every day at the inn.

"Hey Mom," Rory chirped as she piled into the Honda. "How was your day?"

"Bad news, sweetie." Lorelai said. "I have to work tonight, and I couldn't find anyone to watch you."

"Mom, I can stay home by my--"

"No, I don't want you home alone," Lorelai replied quickly. "You could burn down the house or be kidnapped."

"So, where am I staying?"

"At your grandparents' house."

A look of disbelief washed over Rory's face.

"I've never spent the night there before."

"Yes, you have. We used to live there."

"Well, I don't remember it. I was a baby. I don't want to stay there alone."

"You won't be alone. Your grandmother is there. She's very excited about it."

"Is she going to make me eat something I can't pronounce?"

"Probably, but you do that all the time in the inn's kitchen, honey. Just be your wonderful self and she'll love you."

"I always feel like I'm at school when I'm with her. Like she's waiting for me to make a mistake."

"Oh, honey, that's not true. It was me she was always expecting to make a mistake. She really does love you. She just has to get to know you a little better. You are a smart and sweet girl. Everybody loves you."

"Okay," Rory said as they pulled into the driveway of their home.

"Now, run in and grab some clothes. I'll wait here."

Rory got out of the car and went into the house. Lorelai felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach for lying to Rory and forcing her to spend the night at the House on Haunted Hill. Was a night with Luke worth giving Rory a potentially traumatizing night with her mother? She was torn between taking care of her daughter and finding someone to love. She needed to know if Luke was really someone to love. Still, she wanted to tell Rory she was dating Luke, but she had promised him. If she told Rory about Luke, she would tell her everything and that would be bad.

Luke was right. Rory would think she was crazy if she said Luke was a vampire. She had no real proof. The bite on her neck was already gone. He didn't sleep in a coffin. He was always out in the sunshine. All of the silly notions people had about vampires made the idea that grouchy diner owner Luke Danes was a member of "the undead" seem ludicrous. And of course, he wasn't undead. He, after all, was very much a living, breathing male. One, she thought, that could possibly be "the one." He was the first one that really made her tingle. They shared a connection and it wasn't about sex, but she had to define it before she bring Rory into it.

The slamming of the car door brought Lorelai out of her reverie.

"Ready to go," Rory said as she buckled her seat belt.

Lorelai and Rory didn't talk much on the short ride to Hartford, instead they sang along to the radio while Rory snacked on some cookies she grabbed from the kitchen. She had just finished the last one when they pulled up to the imposing house.

"Why is it always bigger than I remember?" Rory asked. "I thought things were supposed to get smaller as you got older."

"It's the same way for me, hon, and I lived here for 17 years."

Lorelai and Rory got out of the car, with Rory grabbing her bag but leaving the empty cookie bag. As they reached the front door, Lorelai considered just walking in for a split second, but then she remembered this was no longer her home. She was only a guest now, she thought as she rang the bell.

A maid, whose name Lorelai didn't even bother asking because she knew she would never see her again, answered the door and took Rory's bag. She informed them that Emily was waiting upstairs in the guest room.

"Hello," Lorelai said as she walked into the guest room, which had not been redone since she moved out eleven years prior.

"Oh, there you are," Emily said, making no effort to greet her daughter or granddaughter with a hug. "I hope this will be satisfactory, Rory."

"Sure, Grandma," Rory replied. "I'll sleep on the couch if you need me to."

"Why would I want you to do that? We have a perfectly fine guest room and your mother's room is also available."

"This is fine, Mom," Lorelai interrupted. "I have to get back to the inn. I trust you'll keep Rory safe."

Lorelai gave Rory a squeeze.

"I'll pick you up at nine in the morning," Lorelai whispered in her daughter's ear. "If you can't take staying here, call my pager and I'll come get you, no matter what time it is or how busy I am. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom," Rory said back as Emily turned her back on the scene. Lorelai knew her mother was never keen on public displays of affection.

"Thanks again, Mom," Lorelai said to Emily. "Rory's an angel. She won't be any trouble. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye, Lorelai," Emily replied as she began to leave the room. "Consuela, please bring me Miss Gilmore's bag."

Lorelai hugged Rory again.

"Please be good."

Rory laughed.

"I think tonight is the night I start sneaking out and raiding the liquor cabinet."

"That's my girl. I've got to go. I'll see you in the morning, and I mean it. If you need me, page me."

Lorelai got out of the house as quickly as possible. One more minute inside and she and Emily would revert to their usual sniping. She drove as fast as traffic would allow, partly because she had a date and partly to keep from turning around and saving her only child from the belly of the beast. How could she leave her daughter in her mother's care just so she could get some action? But then again, she thought, it wasn't just some action. She knew this thing with Luke was something more. Luke had said he never felt connected to someone before, and now he was turning up feelings inside of her she didn't know existed. She needed this night to find out if she wanted to take this relationship out of the shadows and into the light, so to speak. She put her foot on the accelerator a little harder.

As Lorelai walked to the diner at 8:05, Luke was surprised she was almost on time. Her thoughts were on her outfit. She wasn't sure the sleeveless blouse and jeans and was cursing herself for not asking him the particulars about the evening,

_I'm pretty sure I could show up in sweats or drape myself in velvet and Luke wouldn't care_, she thought. He wanted to say she was right, but that would freak her out and get the night off on the wrong foot.

Luke was wearing his gray suit with a white button down shirt, but decided to forego the tie. He hated ties and wore them only when forced. He sensed that Lorelai was about to run due to her wardrobe issues, so turned around to stop her.

"Wh-wh-whoa," Luke stuttered as he caught sight of her. "You look, uh…uh…nice. Coffee?"

"Uh, thanks and yes," Lorelai replied as she looked him over. "You look pretty good yourself. Am I underdressed for whatever you have planned for tonight? I can go ho--"

"No, you look perfect," he said as he handed her coffee in a to-go cup. "I, however, feel like an idiot in this thing. Can I take this jacket off?"

"Leave it on," Lorelai said as put down the coffee to grab him by the lapels and bounced on her toes to kiss him. "I think it's kind of sexy."

"All right. Let's go," Luke said, picking up her coffee and taking her by hand to lead her out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Even though it wasn't that late, Stars Hollow was already pretty dead, and there were very few people on the streets.

"Where is everybody?" Lorelai asked as she took her coffee from him. "Because you don't seem to care if anybody sees us holding hands here."

"They're all at the town meeting. Every gossip is at Miss Patty's complaining to Harry and Taylor."

"Town meeting? How come I didn't know about this?"

"I don't know. You've lived here for long enough. I was wondering why I'd never seen you at one. I'm surprised Mia didn't make you go with her. She's usually at them."

"Well, I never went into town much until last year."

"I'll take you and Rory to the next one," he said, surprised he wanted to spend time with both Rory and Lorelai.

"It sounds kind of boring. Would Rory really like it?"

"Just ask Mia about them. They have to be seen to be believed. I usually go to keep Taylor in line, but I think they can manage without me for one night. Hopefully, he won't try to rename the town tonight."

As they walked, Lorelai was surprised they stopped in front of the Black, White and Read Theatre/Bookstore.

"This is where we're going? The BWR?"

"I thought we'd have dinner and a movie."

"They don't serve dinner here."

"They do for me. Come on."

Luke led Lorelai inside to find the store completely empty, save for Kirk.

"What's Kirk doing here?" Lorelai asked. "He's a huge gossip."

"Do you know how to run a projector?"

"No."

"Me neither. Don't worry, he won't remember anything."

The big red couch had two TV trays pushed together to hold a large pizza, with a box of bread sticks on top. Next to the trays was an ice chest. Luke had thought about serving her a fancy dinner, but she mentioned her love of all things greasy and Italian at their last dinner, so he was pretty sure it was the right choice.

"Pizza?" Lorelai dropped Luke's hand to check it out. "My favorite! Did you get pepperoni?"

"Half pepperoni-half cheese. I'm not a big pepperoni fan. There's some beer in the ice chest."

"This is great. So, what's the movie, since the BWR is not supposed to be open tonight?"

"I'll let Kirk tell you. Have a seat."

Luke and Lorelai sat down on the couch, their legs touching. Kirk's brows went up at this development.

"So, when did you two start seeing each other?" he asked

"A few days ago," Luke responded. "So, Kirk, what's the movie?"

"The 1987 classic _Some Kind of Wonderful_ starring Eric Stoltz, Lea Thompson, Mary Stuart Masterson and bad boy Craig Sheffer."

Lorelai practically bounced on the couch and clapped her hands together.

"I love that movie!"

"I thought you might like it," Luke said with a smile as Lorelai kissed him on the cheek.

"Smooth," she said with a smile.

"This thing here looks pretty serious," Kirk said. "I can't believe I hadn't heard about it yet."

"Just start the movie, Kirk," Luke said, slightly exasperated. "Don't worry," he whispered to Lorelai. "He won't remember any of tonight."

"That is a pretty handy trick to have," Lorelai said as the lights went down and she picked up a slice of pizza.

As the movie started, Luke called Kirk over and whispered something in his ear. Kirk went over to the chair and closed his eyes. Luke put his left arm around Lorelai's shoulders while he took a sip of beer.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him this was all a very realistic dream and since he was already asleep, he might as well go lie down."

"Cool, just don't use that Jedi mind trick on me tonight to do anything kinky."

"I make no promises," he said with a smile. "But I'd prefer you to do the asking later tonight."

"We'll see. Now let's watch the movie. Do we need to go over the rules?"

It was good thing Luke didn't care about the movie because he had never heard someone talk that much through a feature. She made comments; she quoted dialogue. The only thing she didn't do was a full-on re-enactment of scenes. All the while, he just enjoyed being close to her, smelling her hair and rubbing his hand along her arm.

There was so much life and so much joy inside her, Luke thought, but something was keeping her from fully experiencing it. It was something he too had plenty of experience with. He had wanted to so much from life, but fate had dealt him another hand. She understood sacrifice as she had given up so much for her daughter, just as he had done for his family.

After she had practically eaten the entire pizza, he slid the trays out of the way so he could move a little closer to her.

"Hey, why did you only eat one slice?" Lorelai asked. "Weren't you hungry?"

"I don't need food, remember?" Luke said as he lowered his voice to a deep whisper. "I only ate the one slice because my human side still likes of taste of things. I'll feed later tonight…hopefully"

"Oh yeah," she said as she put her legs over his. "I love the date part of the movie."

As Keith took Miss Amanda Jones on the date of a lifetime, Luke took the opportunity to run his hand along Lorelai's legs. He couldn't help but notice how sexy she was even when she wasn't even trying. Meanwhile, one of Lorelai's hands found its way to the nape of Luke's neck to play with his hair.

Apparently, Lorelai had seen enough of the movie as Keith was giving diamond earrings to Amanda. She changed positions so she was straddling Luke and began to kiss him. Luke reciprocated as his mouth opened to welcome hers and his hands moved along her back. Luke knew she could feel how aroused he was as she began to trail kisses along his jaw.

"Luke," Lorelai said, breathless. "I think it's time to take this elsewhere."

"Okay." he responded as his hands found her hips. "Where do you want to go? My place?"

"No, your bed is too small. I'll end up getting hurt when we roll off the bed. Let's go to my house. Then you can retrieve your lost shoes."

Lorelai got off of Luke's lap and offered him a hand off the couch. He took it and stood up. Putting his arms around Lorelai, he kissed her again. The kiss was long and slow, but Luke suddenly broke it.

"I would like my shoes back," he said with a laugh. "Let's go."

"What about the theatre and what about Kirk?"

"Oh, I almost forgot."

They walked over to Kirk and Luke tapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't have any money!" Kirk suddenly shouted as both Luke and Lorelai took a step back.

"Kirk, it's just me," Luke said in a deep, slow, calm voice. "You are still asleep. But in about five minutes, you are going to wake up, realize you snuck into the theatre to watch movies, eat pizza and drink beer. You are going to clean up the mess. Then, tomorrow morning, you'll come to the diner for pancakes."

"Hey, can you get him to clean my house?" Lorelai asked, laughing.

"Then, you are going to go over to Lorelai's house and clean it from top to bottom. Bring our own gloves and cleaning products. Then, you'll come to the diner for lunch."

"Hey, I was kidding, Luke!"

"I'll feed him for free, and you can pay him if you like. It's too late, it's already in there. Go back to sleep, Kirk."

"Okay," he said, turning over.

Luke and Lorelai walked hand-in-hand to her house. They didn't talk and Luke used the quiet to unsuccessfully read Lorelai's thoughts. She was just singing a song that Luke didn't recognize in her head. Luke felt really happy and that was a feeling he wasn't used to. He was falling for her, and he knew it just wasn't because of the _Caerimonia Osculur_. He was really falling in love with her.

As they entered Lorelai's house, they went straight up to her bedroom without talking. Once they were inside with the door shut, their lips were joined and Lorelai felt Luke's fangs for the first time. They were like sharp little points on her tongue and somehow aroused her even more.

"Luke, take off your clothes, all of them," Lorelai said in his ear as she bit his earlobe.

In a speed faster than Lorelai could even comprehend, Luke separated from her and removed all his clothes.

Lorelai sighed. "I wanted to watch," she said, exasperated. "I guess I'll just have to touch you instead."

Lorelai put her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. She removed her jeans and underwear, then joined him on the bed.

"You are really beautiful, Luke. You almost seem to glow."

"Actually, I do," he said as he pulled her top over her head to discover she had not worn a bra. "But I don't know if you can see it. It's a way Blue Bloods can recognize each other."

"Do you see other vampires often?" she said as she trailed kisses down his chest.

Luke was having trouble thinking clearly as her tongue found its way to his belly button.

"Uh…no. Not in Stars Hollow anyway."

Lorelai had worked her way back up to his mouth, then to his ear.

"What would happen if I bit you, Luke? Would I turn into a vampire?"

"No, it doesn't work that way," he said in a low, deep voice. "No one's ever bitten me before."

"Really," she said as a glint passed over her eyes.

She then brought her lips to his neck and began to suck. She added her teeth and bit down, breaking the skin. At the feel of Lorelai penetrating his flesh, Luke's fangs fully extended. Although the small nip drew only a sliver of blood, Lorelai licked it off and kissed him full on the lips again.

Luke couldn't take it another second. He pushed Lorelai away from him to grab a condom from the nightstand. He was on top of and inside her in a matter of minutes. As they were joined together, Luke rolled them so Lorelai was sitting in his lap. As he felt her climax, he began to move to faster. When he felt his own release begin, he pulled Lorelai closer to him and bit her neck. Her moan was as intoxicating as her blood as he sucked in her memories and her essence along deep red liquid. He wanted to consume more and more of her as he saw life through her eyes.

Not wanting to hurt her and feeling completely quenched, his fangs retracted and he brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. Lorelai could taste the saltiness of her own blood in his mouth as she felt the mix of exhaustion and pleasure wash over her.

As Lorelai fell asleep, Luke pulled her close to him and covered them with the blankets on her bed. As he lay there and let sleep take him, Luke knew there would never be another for him. She was all he was looking for. He just hoped Lorelai felt the same way.


	10. Present, Past and Future

_I apologize for the delay of this chapter, but life sometimes gets in the way. As always, I appreciate any feedback and thank you all for the many positive comments I have received that have encouraged me to finish this._

**Ch. 10: Present, Past and Future**

Lorelai was not used to sleeping next to a man, but she knew it was something she could easily enjoy on a regular basis. She looked over at the alarm clock and noted it was nearly 3 a.m. Luke's body was still warm next to hers, probably from her blood inside him. That thought really turned her on. As he continued to make light snoring sounds, she examined his tanned and muscular arms. She thought the faint blue patterns looked almost like light tattoos, and she wondered if they meant anything. She made a mental note to ask him later about them. As her hand moved along Luke's chest, he began to stir.

"Huh," Luke said, opening his eyes and turning toward Lorelai.

"I was just thinking about what it's like to sleep next to someone," she said, kissing him. "It doesn't suck."

Instead of responding verbally, Luke kissed her back and pulled her closer.

"Did I tell you that no man has ever slept here before the other night?"

"No, you didn't. Really?" Luke stroked her arm lightly with his fingers and tried to comprehend what she just confessed. "So why was I the exception to the rule?"

"I don't know," she replied. "It just seemed right. Plus, have I mentioned you have a tiny bed?"

"I think you might have mentioned it a few times."

"Anyway, I want to be near you all the time and I don't know why. Is that normal? Is that what happens with this biting thing? Am I under a spell of some kind?"

Luke sat up. He could feel a very uncomfortable conversation starting.

"Well," Luke began. "It's different for everyone. I do know that the stronger feelings a person has for someone, the more passionate they become…and that works both ways."

"You mean, if you really like the person, you are even more attracted to them after you do the Carrie Osculum--"

"The _Caerimonia Osculur_. Just call it The Kiss. It makes things easier and you don't have to manage Latin."

"I took Latin in high school, but the only thing I remember is _Da mihi sis cerevisiam dilutam_, or I'll have a light beer."

Luke laughed and began to lightly rub his hand along Lorelai's leg.

"I can tell you that I was already incredibly attracted to you before The Kiss. Afterwards, I just wanted to get you into bed and keep you there for a week. Unfortunately, I think people would have noticed."

Lorelai laughed in agreement and pulled him closer for another kiss.

"Yeah, I think you're right." she replied. "But I think I know what you mean. You were definitely intriguing to me before we met because you are such a mystery to everyone in town. You know: part hermit, part hottie. I thought you were cute when I first saw you up close, but when I saw you in the city that night all dressed up and you kissed me, I was addicted. I thought you might be serious trouble, and I'm not sure I've done a total reversal on that yet--"

"Have I been trouble?" Luke asked as his hand had moved to make circles on her stomach and Lorelai's breath caught for a second. It always amused and intrigued him to hear what others thought about him. Although he could read people's thoughts, he enjoyed Lorelai's candor.

"A little bit," she replied, looking away for a second. "It's hard keeping secrets and hiding all this from Rory. She knows something's up. Then I had to ask my mother to let Rory stay with her for the night. I haven't asked my mother for a favor since I needed money to buy a pair of maternity pants when I was too fat to wear my jeans."

Luke was taken aback by Lorelai's honesty about her mother, but he was moved by her sacrifices to be with him. He often only thought of his burdens, but never considered the burdens she could face to be with him.

"I'm sorry," Luke said as he kissed Lorelai on the temple. "If you want our relationship to come out, I'm okay with that, but you cannot tell Rory I'm a vampire. I shouldn't have even told you."

"You're right. She doesn't have to know about that, but I think I do have to tell her we are seeing each other. I don't think I can keep you a secret for much longer. Hey, what would have happened if you hadn't told me? How do you bite people without their knowledge?"

"It's pretty easy, actually," he said as hand now traveled along her sides lightly. "Once a red blood allows a Blue Blood like me to get close to her, she gives permission. Blue Bloods choose their familiars very carefully, and do not take the Kiss lightly. We choose people who both appeal to us as well as people we can trust. Most vampires have a prior relationship with a familiar because you don't want to create a bond to someone you don't really like. That's why I'm usually very particular in who I choose and keep it out of Stars Hollow. Besides you, I've only ever bitten one person in town since I graduated from high school."

"Who was it?"

"I can't say. It's too embarrassing."

"Babette? Miss Patty?"

"No."

"Come on, Luke. You can tell me. It can't be that bad. I'm sure she was very cute."

"It was Kirk."

"Kirk? 'Lives with his mother and wants to be you' Kirk?"

"Yes. Why do you think he wants to be me? Wait, That's one of those questions I don't really want an answer to. I was really desperate one night and Kirk was the only person around. He was very cooperative and now I can't get rid of him."

Lorelai began to laugh hysterically.

"That explains so much--" Lorelai said between her laughs as she got on top of Luke and used her legs to pin Luke's arms down. "You have to tell me what happened or I'm not letting you up."

In a flash, using what Lorelai could only describe as amazing strength, they had switched places on the bed with Luke using his body to pin Lorelai down.

"Do you really want to hear this story?" Luke asked as he began to plant kisses down Lorelai's neck toward her chest. "It's not really the best foreplay."

"I don't care," Lorelai said in the form of a moan. "I have to know this story."

"Well," Luke said as he removed his lips from Lorelai's chest and rolled off of her. "This was about four years ago. My girlfriend and I had just broken up, and she was my only familiar at the time. I was lonely and depressed and I had stopped feeding. Unfortunately, my condition sometimes requires me to feed more than other Blue Bloods because my human side and my vampire side are constantly in flux. I had been so busy with the diner just opening and under a lot of stress and was starting to weaken. I hadn't found anyone new yet, so I got desperate."

"I can't believe you drank Kirk's blood. I feel kind of sorry for you. I mean…Kirk? Desperate doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Not half as sorry as I felt for myself," Luke said with a laugh. "Kirk was hanging out in the diner, hoping I would give him a job, and I asked if he would do me a favor. Unfortunately, he said yes. Let's just say the world of Kirk is something I will always carry around inside me and it a very scary place."

"I can't even imagine what that is like," Lorelai responded as she put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "So, you and Kirk, huh? Should I be jealous? Does he have something I don't?"

"A few things and I don't want any of them. It's bad I can't get him out of my diner most days, because I'm forced to relive in my mind the many, many nights he gave his mother pedicures."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Lorelai said as her lips found his. "Let's think about more pleasant things."

Lorelai found the spot on Luke's neck that she had bitten the night before. She noticed it had already healed over. She began to kiss and suck on it again and Luke tensed up.

"Luke," Lorelai said as her voice lowered. "Did you like it when I bit you last night?"

"Yes," he replied as his breath caught because she had returned to the spot. "I liked it a lot."

"I know you can't bite me for a few days, but would you like me to do it again?"

"Yes," his breath was barely a whisper. "But don't break the skin. If you do, I don't think I could control myself."

"Okay," she said without removing her mouth from the spot, then began to apply more pressure and use her teeth. When Luke finally pulled away from her, the spot was a bright red.

"That's a good one," she remarked as her lips found Luke's and he pulled her on top of him. "Now let's see what you have for me."

88888888888

"Luke," Lorelai said as she put her head on his chest, feeling her breath finally start to return to normal. "Tell me another story. I think I deserve one after that."

"Okay, what do you want to hear? I have to warn you I'm not much of a storyteller, and no more Kirk stories."

"Tell me a love story," Lorelai said as she pulled a t-shirt over her naked body and rearranged the bed sheets to cover them both.

"I don't know many of those," he responded as he began to absently play with the end of the sheets.

"Tell me the story of your parents." Lorelai moved closer to him to rest her head on his chest.

"I already told you that."

"No, you didn't. You told me how they met. Tell me about them. I want to hear their love story. I know you know it."

"How do you know I know it?" he said, pulling up so her head dropped back onto the pillow.

"I don't know why I do, but I feel it," she said as her head returned to its previous position.

"I do. For some reason, Liz and I retain many of our mother's thoughts and memories from this life and her previous ones. It made history a breeze in high school. Okay, you really want to hear this? It doesn't have a happy ending."

"No real love story has a happy ending, Luke. There's no such thing as happily ever after unless you're dead."

Lorelai lifted her head to kiss Luke, hoping it would give him the incentive to give her what she was asking for.

"All right, but just remember you've been warned."

"It can't be that bad a story, Luke. You were a product of that story."

Luke smiled and kissed Lorelai again, then started to speak.

_The first winter my father spent in New York City, he was 19 and homesick, but my grandfather insisted he stay and work. He needed the money, and my dad's family was never particularly religious, so he did as he was told. When he wasn't attending Columbia, he was working construction. When he wasn't working construction, he worked part-time for a catering company as a waiter. _

_Dad really hated working parties because he felt so out of place at them. He didn't enjoy being treated like the gum on the bottom of someone's shoe, but the pay was good. Most of these parties were hosted by Blue Bloods, but my dad didn't know that, of course. My dad didn't even know what a Blue Blood was. They were just stuck-up rich people with money to burn._

_My parents met at a Christmas charity ball, where all the guests had to wear red, green or white. My dad was a waiter and wore all black. Usually he served food at these events, but about halfway through the party he was pulled to cover the bar. Another interesting trait about Blue Bloods is that alcohol has almost no effect on them, so they drink a lot. At this particular event, a young Blue Blood named Charlotte Carver had gotten into a fight with her mate. His name was Sam Fuller and they had been bonded in one lifetime or another for over 1,000 years. The mosaics of veins in our arms help Blue Bloods identify their mates in the next life. My mother's matched Sam Fuller's. Since I'm a new soul, I don't think anyone has marks that match mine. Anyway, she decided to get back at him by taking up with the first Red Blood she could find. That Red Blood was my father. _

_She went to the bar to attempt to drown her sorrows, but she once told me she liked the look of the bartender instead. She always said there was something about his eyes, how kind they were. They drew her to him. After she drank about seven martinis, Dad refused to serve her any more, so she asked him to escort her home. My dad didn't have a car, so he offered to walk her the 30 blocks home even though he knew he would lose his job for it. Dad always said he fell in love with my mother the first time he saw her. He said she looked very beautiful that night in a white dress, like an angel. He said, however, she seemed very down-to-earth, sweet, yet very sad. He thought she was a prisoner of her circumstances. _

_They never made it to her very nice apartment on the Upper East Side, but somehow ended up in his tiny studio apartment in Morningside Heights. My mother and father became lovers that night, and then my mother took him as her familiar. He didn't remember that part. He just knew he was madly in love with her. The thing that neither of them was expecting was that she fell in love with him as well. _

_Before they had met, my mother had several familiars, but as she continued to see my father, she slowly began to see less and less of them until she only was seeing my father. My father was so in love with my mother, he could barely concentrate on school. Somehow, he survived the semester with his grade point intact. My father knew she was involved with someone, but he still did not know the truth about Mom, although he had asked her to marry him about seven times. My mother's relationship with her mate began to significantly deteriorate as well. They could not stop fighting until she finally decided to break her bond with him._

_This was especially dangerous because no vampire had ever broken the bonds of union before. Charlotte Carver and Sam Fuller had been bound for three years in this lifetime. Before that, they had been joined in multiple past lives, including crossing the Atlantic on the Mayflower. They had always found each other and worked together to keep the interests of Blue Bloods safe from others. Sam did not believe her at first and just thought she was going through some weird infatuation with a Red Blood, as would happen occasionally. He knew she was serious when she and my father went up to Maine and married in a church, thus pledging her union before God and fully breaking her bond to her vampire mate._

_Before my parents married, my mother had to tell my father the truth, so he could make the choice for himself. My parents had been seeing each other more than a year. My father had been her only familiar for eight months, but he still had never figured out why he was so tired or why the red marks on his neck never seemed to go away. In his tiny apartment while they were lying in bed, my father proposed again. Instead of just laughing as she normally did, she said she would marry him, but first he had to know the truth and decide for himself if he could really be a part of her life._

_He took the truth in pretty much the way you did, except without the passing out. Then my dad told her, he wouldn't have cared if she was a space alien, that he would love her until the day he died and still wanted to marry her as soon as possible. The first night of my father's spring break from school, they left for Maine to be married, which they were five days later in a church in Kittery. When they returned, my mother was all but banished from everyone she knew and loved. Things were very hard for them at first as her family attempted to cut her off financially as well, but her conduit had set up a trust solely in her name that no one else could touch. They were able to move into a much nicer brownstone near Columbia. My parents were pretty happy together for their first year of marriage. My dad finished his second year of college, and my mother began to build a new life for herself. Things changed again when my mom discovered she was pregnant, as that was something that was supposed to be impossible and had never happened to a Blue Blood. She immediately ran away to Maine without telling anyone. It took Dad two months to find her. He was incredibly happy about the baby and convinced her it was going to be all right. They spent the remainder of the summer in Maine, but Dad had to return to New York for his junior year at Columbia. Dad told me she was so scared about not only having a child but what the others would do to her or to their baby. Each weekend, he would drive to Kittery to be with her until early Monday morning when he would go back to school. This continued until November 1, when he forced her to return to New York to give birth because he was afraid she would go into labor and while alone in the middle of nowhere. _

_My mother stayed hidden in their home until she went into labor with me a few weeks later. Word of my birth spread quickly and my mother was called before the coven. Many members of the coven wanted to have me destroyed immediately. Apparently, I was an abomination to both worlds and should not have existed. Fortunately, my mother was able to argue for my life, but had to promise to raise me within the coven if I began to exhibit any Blue Blood traits. Eleven months later, my mother was pregnant again with my sister. My parents kept it a secret as long as they could, but she was called before the coven again. My parents knew their family would be at risk if they stayed in New York, so they decided to move back to his home in Stars Hollow, which was far enough away from New York to stay out of danger, but close enough to retain the promise my mother had made. Once Dad finished school and Liz was born, my parents packed us up and moved to Stars Hollow. We moved into our house and Dad began working construction to get the money together to buy the land and build the hardware store. He refused to use my mother's money, insisting it be put into a trust for me and my sister. _

_When I was a child, my mother would often call me "her little miracle." I thought this was crazy. What was so miraculous about me? I couldn't do anything special. Liz still bugged me constantly. I still had chores to do and Dad still made me work in the hardware store, but whenever I came into the room, her face would automatically light up with a smile. She made me feel special every second I knew her, and we were very happy in Stars Hollow. The hardware store was successful, everyone in Stars Hollow loved my Mom, but it all changed swiftly. _

_When I was 12, there was a change in leadership of the coven, and Sam Fuller took leadership. His first order of business was to call my mother to New York. He wanted to have Liz and me destroyed, and had gained support this time. The coven was still angry at my mother for leaving and forced her to choose between her life and ours. She chose to leave this life as she could not bear to see her children destroyed. She knew if we began to exhibit vampire traits, the coven would have to accept us and if we did not, they would leave us alone, so she left us. _

_That night, she came into my bedroom, kissed me on the forehead and said she would see me again soon. After she left my room, I never saw her again. The next morning, my dad said there had been an accident and Mom was gone. Afterwards, my dad was never the same. He took care of us as best he could, but he never smiled in the same way again. He threw all of his energy into the store and into us kids. When the time came and I started acting weird and the blue marks appeared, he followed my mother's bargain and took me to New York to join the coven, where I learned the ins and outs of being a vampire. I also learned what had really happened to my mother. I have never really gotten over losing her, and I hope she comes back to this world before my time here ends. _

When Luke stopped speaking, Lorelai looked up and noticed the tears in his eyes. She put her arms around him and kissed the tears from his face before finding his lips and kissing him. Luke returned the kiss before she pulled his head to her chest so he could hear the steady beat of her heart. It only took a few more minutes before both had fallen asleep again.

8888888

Lorelai could not believe she was 30 minutes late to pick up Rory, but after she and Luke had fallen asleep, they both had slept through the alarm even though Luke had sworn he didn't need one to wake up. When she pulled out of her stupor, she noticed it was already 8:45.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Lorelai stammered as she ran around her room looking for clothes to wear. "My mother is going to kill me and she might have already sold Rory to another family. I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"Will you just calm down," Luke said as he rolled over, making no effort to get out of Lorelai's bed. "She'll understand."

"Oh, that's right," she said as she dropped to the floor to find the jeans she had been wearing the night before and pulled them on. "You don't know the emotional blackmail that woman is capable of. She'll hold this over my head until Rory gives her great-grandchildren or I become a member of the DAR."

Lorelai found a camisole, then pulled a t-shirt over it. "I have to go. Let yourself out."

Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her over and down to him for a kiss. "Don't forget that Kirk is coming over to clean. I have to get up and make him some pancakes. Don't drive too fast."

After almost breaking the sound barrier and brushing her hair at stops, Lorelai got to her childhood home and noticed she was only ten minutes late. Before she even had a chance to knock on the door, her mother opened it with a look of pure contempt on her face.

"I can't believe you're late, Lorelai. You knew I had plans today. What are you wearing? You look like a bum. Your socks don't even match."

Lorelai looked down and her feet and blushed.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I overslept and I got here as fast as I could. Is Rory ready?"

"Rory is not here, Lorelai. She's not going home with you."

Emily turned her back to Lorelai and began to admire her hair in the mirror.

"What do you mean 'she's not going home with me'? I'm her mother. She's mine. You can't keep her from me."

"I know what you're doing, Lorelai. We didn't raise you to become a familiar to some worthless half-blood. If you wanted to join the coven, you should have just come to see me yourself."

Emily turned around to reveal a set of fangs. Lorelai screamed…and woke up back in her bed next to Luke. The clock read 5:30.

"What?" Luke said, practically jumping out of bed. "What's wrong?"

Lorelai was breathing heavily and almost sobbing. "Nightmare," was the only word she said before laying back down with her back to Luke.

Luke moved close to her and spooned her, kissing the spot on the neck he was so fond of now. "It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you."

"What about Rory? Will you let anything happen to her?"

"I promise. As long as I'm alive, I'll keep you both safe, no matter what happens. Now go back to sleep. You don't have to be awake for about two hours."

Lorelai easily fell back asleep in Luke's arms.

88888888

Lorelai arrived at her parents' home at 8:56 to make sure she was on time, but not so early that she'd hear about it. Fortunately, Rory was ready to go and the only interaction with Emily was a request for them to join them for a Labor Day dinner. Lorelai could not think of an excuse to get out of it, so she accepted with the forced smile she had used so many times during her years living in Hartford.

Once they were safely ensconced in their Honda, Lorelai tried to figure out a way to tell Rory about Luke.

"So," Lorelai began, "did you and Grandma have fun?"

"I ate some weird bird with green beans and mashed potatoes, then we sat in the living room and read. I went to bed at 9:30, then the maid woke me up at 7 for breakfast. What did you do?"

Lorelai took a deep breath.

"I went on a date. Now, before I tell you who it was with, you have to promise not to freak out."

"Are you dating Mr. Doose? If so, I can't make that promise."

"Gross," Lorelai said with a shudder. "You couldn't pay me to date Taylor. I went out with Luke last night. Actually, it was our second date."

"Luke? From the diner?"

"No. Luke Skywalker from Tatooine. Yes, Luke from the diner."

"How did this…those were his shoes in your quilt!"

"Yes, they were his shoes. We watched the meteor shower the other night, and I accidentally put his shoes in the quilt. I really like Luke, and I thought it was really important for you to know. He's going to cook us dinner tonight."

Rory didn't say anything for a few minutes, but stared out the window. Lorelai was becoming increasingly anxious that this had been a bad idea.

"So, what do you think about this?"

"I don't know," Rory said as she turned to face her mother and a smile came across her face. "Does Luke know how to make fried chicken?"

"I'm sure he does, and if he doesn't, I bet he'd figure it out for you."

"Okay, then I guess I'll give him a chance."

Lorelai felt a wave of relief wash over her as they continued the rest of their trip home in companionable silence.

88888888

It had been three days of missing work before anyone thought to visit the home of Bethany Roberts to see if she was all right. Serena Townsend, Bethany's colleague at Columbia, arrived at the townhouse to find the door unlocked and the place a mess. As she went from room to room, she finally found Bethany in her bedroom. Judging from the smell in the room, Serena was sure she had not left it in several days.

"Bethany, all you all right?"

As she moved closer to her, she could hear Bethany muttering the same words over and over again.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to…."


	11. Something For Everyone

_Fo anyone who remembers my little tale, I apologize for the delay, but I was stuck. I think I'm unstuck now and there are only two chapters remaining. Feedback is always appreciated._

**Ch. 11 -- Something for everyone…**

Bethany had been waiting in the office of R.F. King for 15 minutes and was growing impatient. Mr. King's name been given to her by a colleague who used him to prove her husband was having an affair. She didn't care if Lucas was sleeping with someone else, she wanted to find him so she could kill him. It had been two weeks since she shut the door on him before he could "let her down easy," and she felt like her insides were ripping. It took her sister practically dragging her out of her bedroom and into the shower to put a little sense into her. She was having second thoughts about hunting him down. She couldn't decide if she wanted to shoot him or beg him to take her back and marry her when the door opened.

"Good morning, Mrs. Roberts, I'm R.F. King. What can I do for you?"

"It's Ms. Roberts, but please call me Bethany. I need you to find someone for me. He's actually rather well known, but I haven't been able to track him down. He seems to fall off the planet when he leaves Manhattan."

"Who would you like me to find?"

"His name is Lucas Carver."

"Of the Carver Foundation?"

"Yes. I need to find him."

"Isn't he in the papers all the time? He seems like he'd be pretty easy to find."

"When he is in New York, yes, it's not that difficult, but he doesn't really live in New York.""Where does he live?"

"I don't know. I know it's less than three hours away since he could be in New York in a relatively short period of time. I need you to find this information out for me."

"It'll be $50 an hour, plus expenses. I can set a limit now or I will work until the job is done."

"I want the job done. Call me back when you have his home address and not a minute sooner. I know where he lives in New York. I want his other address. His sister is named Elizabeth Carver. She might be a better lead because when she gets into trouble, he'll be right behind her cleaning up the mess."

"I've got your numbers, Bethany. I'll call you as soon as I have the information. Just make sure Katie has all your information so I can reach you."

"Thank you, Mr. King."

Bethany rose out of her chair and shook R.F. King's hand. After leaving the office, she went straight to a pawn shop to find a handgun. She wanted to make sure she was prepared for the day she met Lucas Carver again.

The news of Luke and Lorelai's courtship spread across Stars Hollow quickly, even though Luke tried to use his powers of persuasion to stop it. Once Babette spied Luke leaving Lorelai's home in the early morning hours, it was all over. Fortunately, Rory was already well aware of the relationship and fully accepting of it. Luke discovered quickly that Rory's affection could be easily won if you had a sincere heart and could cook any dish upon request. The combination of his fried chicken and peach cobbler won her over completely.

Luke and Lorelai tried to be discreet about their other activities, but Rory was not stupid, and Luke knew it. He made a point to leave every evening. Once Rory was asleep, he would sneak up to Lorelai's bedroom since she did not care to leave Rory alone in the house. She had told Luke she didn't want him to do "the whole biting thing" with Rory in the house, and Luke tried to honor that request, but he found it very difficult and had slipped up a few times. The more he drank Lorelai's blood, the more he craved it. Before with other familiars, he usually only fed about once a week, but with Lorelai, he wanted her all the time, so he usually fed from her about every three days just so she had a chance to recover. He found out his favorite place to bite her was her inner thigh. For one, it didn't require the wearing of scarves or turtlenecks to cover the marks. He also loved to admire her neck and her chest. Finally, it made the moment much more intimate as he could inhale her smell as they took part in this very personal ritual. He now knew so much about her from her blood, he found himself under her spell. She was positively magical to him. For only the second time in his life, he began to imagine they could have a life that rivaled the love he saw between his parents. That had not ended well, but he knew that if he could feel the way his father had felt about his mother, he'd be a fool not to go after it.

He wanted to thank her for giving so much to him, and decided he wanted to share one of his more embarrassing passions, musical theatre. His mother first introduced it to him at the age of ten, taking him to see _Godspell_ . He had not wanted to go since all the boys at school said plays and musicals were "girly", but his mother had insisted, and no one refused a request given by Charlotte Danes.

He grumbled the entire trip to New York City, but his mother ignored him and told him he would have a wonderful time.

_"This is stupid," Luke said as he shifted in the seat next to his mother. "Why didn't you just take Liz? She's a girl and likes that kind of stuff."_

Charlotte patted her son's leg. He looked so handsome in his little suit, a perfect combination of her and his father.

_"I promise you are going to have a wonderful time, Lucas. I know how much you love music, and I think this is something we can share together. Liz and I already do so many things together. I want something special for just us. If you hate it, we will never come back and I'll think of something else next time. You and your dad have the hardware store and hockey and baseball. Now, I love musicals and am always looking for someone to share them with, and heaven knows your dad hates going into the city and hates the theatre even more."_

"_Why?"_

"_Your dad is just not a city person. He spent four years there, and that was too many for him. I don't think he regrets it, though."_

"_Why?"_

"_If he hadn't gone to New York, he wouldn't have met me, and you and your sister wouldn't be here."_

"_Do you miss living in the city, Mom?"_

"_Oh, no. I love living in Stars Hollow. I was never happy in the city. It was like a prison, but here I'm free. I have your dad and you and your sister. I don't regret a thing. Life is too short to live with regrets. So do you think you can give our trip today a chance without deciding you hate it before you've given it a try?"_

"_Okay, Mom. I'll give it a try."_

Luke would remember that day as one of the most magical of his life. He and his mother went ice skating, ate hot dogs, went to Macy's to see Santa Claus although Luke had sworn he was too old, and saw _Godspell_ . He had never been transfixed by something in his life. The event was perfect.

I "_Mom, do you think we could come back and see another show sometime?"_

"_Of course, darling. How about every time a new show opens, we come and see it."_

"_That sounds fun. I liked spending the day with you, Mom."_

"_I know. You are my little miracle, and every day I spend with you is a gift."_

"_Awww, Mom."_

"_It's true, and one day you'll understand that, Lucas. So, what show do you want to see next?"_

For the next two years, Luke and his mother would see any musical she thought was appropriate for his age and a few that were not. The only time Luke objected was when his mother attempted to get him to see _Annie_, which he proclaimed a girl musical and refused to see, insisting his mother take Liz.

After his mother's death and he started the change into a Blue Blood, Luke returned to New York weekly for vampire "lessons." Instead of attending, he often snuck away to see _Cats_, _My One and Only_, _The Tap Dance Kid_, _La Cage Aux Folles_, _Sunday in the Park With George_, or anything with an orchestra instead. He always felt seeing a show brought him a little closer to his mother again. By allowing Lorelai to be a part of this world, he knew she would understand him a little better.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Luke said as he and Lorelai relaxed in her bed. Even when they weren't taking part in intimate activities, Luke enjoyed spending every night next to Lorelai's warm body.

"What?" Lorelai said, yawning.

"Would you like to go to New York and see a show? _Bring in 'Da Noise, Bring in 'Da Funk_?"

"_Bring in 'Da Noise, Bring in 'Da Funk_? How do you know what _Bring in 'Da Noise, Bring in 'Da Funk_ is?"

"I have a confession and if you ever tell another living soul I'll deny it and then persuade Kirk to start asking you out every night until you give in….I hear he does a mean serenade of 'Unchained Melody'."

"Okay, I won't tell another soul what you are about to tell me," Lorelai said with a laugh and put her hand in the Boy Scouts sign.

"All right, all right," he said, kissing her lips. "Here it goes. I love musicals…really, really love musicals. I haven't been in a few months, and I'd love to go, but more importantly, I want to go with you."

A pensive look swept across Lorelai's face, followed by a smile. "I'd love to go. I just can't wait to see this side of you again. Sexy Suit Luke aka a patron of the arts. I hear the show is really good."

"What was that look?"

"I was just thinking about a month ago when I went to the theatre with a guy whose sole purpose for taking me was to get into my pants. I don't think anyone has taken me to the theatre without an ulterior motive."

"Who said I didn't have an ulterior motive? I just happen to want to see Savion Glover before I attempt to take advantage of you."

Lorelai laughed and rubbed her hand on his chest.

"I think the odds of you getting lucky are pretty good, but I'm more excited to see your life in New York."

"Believe me, it's not that exciting. It's a bunch of snobby, rich people who don't care about anyone but themselves. Those people are the most superficial people on the planet. They are so consumed by appearances and their own pride, they took my mother away because she dared to follow her own path."

"Hey," Lorelai said as she kissed his cheek. "You know I don't care about any of that stuff or I would have stayed in Hartford and currently be Lorelai Hayden, society matron. If there was anyone who understood leaving everything to follow your own path, it's me. I just want to be with you."

Luke pulled her close and sighed. "You're right and I promise we'll have a great time. So when are you free?"

"How about Saturday night? I'm pretty sure Rory can stay with Sookie since she's not working."

"All right, I'll get the tickets."

"How can you get tickets with two days notice? Never mind. I already know the answer."

"I'm not telling you all of my secrets yet."

The phone in Bethany's office rang Friday afternoon just before she was leaving for the afternoon. She considered not answering it since she was positive it was her sister calling to inquire about her mental well being for the 100th time, but she decided to get it in case it was a student or another professor.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Roberts? This is R.F. King. I have some information for you. I found some information on Lucas Carver for you."

"It's about time," she said.

After saying goodbye to her beloved Rory, Lorelai jumped into Luke's pickup for the trip to New York. After a stop for breakfast, the couple pulled into a private garage where they got out of the pickup.

"So where to now?" Lorelai asked as she looked around the row of cars. "How many blocks is your place here?"

"About three floors up?" he said as he pointed up. "Let me get your bags."

"Really? This place is fancy."

"It's okay. I don't stay here that much anymore. It was fun when I was younger, but now it's just a place to stay. I've thought about selling it, but the coven frowns upon selling property to Red Bloods, and I don't want to sell to anyone in the coven"

"Am I going to meet anyone in the coven?"

"Hopefully, no. They usually avoid me like the plague, except at the Four Hundred Ball, where they are forced to fraternize with me."

"A ball? Can I go to the next one?"

"Sorry, Blue Bloods only. I only go because I'm forced. It is not a pleasant evening. If you really want to attend a ball, I'm sure you could call your mother--"

"Point taken. So what's on the agenda?"

"I thought I'd take you to a few of my favorite places, we'd get you something to eat and then hit the theatre. Afterwards, we could go out or just retire back to my place."

"I like that plan. So let's go see how Lucas Carver lives."

Bethany tossed clothes out of her closet to find the right dress, the one she had worn the night she first met him. She hadn't worn it in a few months, but she thought she would always keep it as a reminder of her and Lucas' very close relationship. She knew this would be the last time she wore it as she planned to burn it after she shot Lucas in whichever body part of his that made her the angriest. The gun felt very heavy in her purse as she had been carrying it around since she bought it. She didn't enjoy firing it at the practice range, but she wanted to make sure she hit her target and not some innocent bystander. She didn't blame whatever piece of ass Luke had replaced her with. She only wanted to see Lucas Carver dead.

The private detective had told her Lucas Carver had purchased two tickets for the 8 p.m. production of _Bring in 'Da Noise, Bring in 'Da Funk_. This angered her to no end since they had discussed seeing it together. If she knew one thing, she knew what happened after Lucas saw a theatre production. Afterwards, he would be turned on and be all over his flavor of the month. She didn't understand how singing and dancing could make someone so hot, but every time they saw phantoms or revolting peasants, he would have her pinned up against a wall doing things to her that defied description.

Now those thoughts were making her boiling mad. She found the dress in a dry cleaning bag in the back of the closet. Seeing it sent her into a rage. One way or another, her association with Lucas Carver would end tonight.

After a day touring New York and taking turns showing each other their favorite New York spots, _Bring in 'Da Noise, Bring in 'Da Funk_ capped off an amazing day.

"I don't know if that was good as I Rent /I , but that was an incredible," Lorelai said to Luke as they danced a slow path on the floor of the Rainbow Room. "I don't think I've seen such incredible dancing."

"It was pretty good. I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said as he pulled her a little closer and kissed her. "Do you want another drink or are you ready to head out?"

"Can we just finish this dance first? You're a really good dancer."

He spun her around once and replied, "So are you. It's nice to dance."

"I never would have picked you for a dancer, but then again, I never would have picked you for a theatre buff either."

"There are so many things you don't know about me," he said as a smile crossed his face as he kissed her neck in anticipation of the night's other main event.

"Okay, I've had enough dancing," she whispered in his ear. "Let's get out of here."

The cab ride back to his loft seemed to last an eternity as they made out like a pair of teenagers, not caring if the cab driver watched. When they arrived outside his building, Luke paid the $8 fare with a $20.

"Where are your keys?" Lorelai said as she felt Luke's pockets. When Lorelai's hand moved to the area between his pockets, he drew in his breath.

"I can tell you for sure, they are not there."

"Just checking," she said putting her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss.

Suddenly, Luke pulled away from her and took in a deep breath.

"Get against the door. Now!" he ordered, pushing her away from him.

"What is it?" The fear was visible on her face.

"I don't know, but you're safer there."

At that moment, Bethany Roberts walked around the corner of the building. Her right hand was hidden behind her back.

"Hello, Lucas," she said in a cool voice that masked her inner rage. "Surprised?"

Luke turned to face her and replied, "Yes, Bethany. What are you doing here?"

As he made the remark, he realized that was about the stupidest thing he could have asked. He knew why she was here. She wanted to hurt him, possibly kill him. Of course, he knew that being shot was going to hurt like hell, but it wasn't going to kill him. He just hoped the old axiom of chicks digging scars was true, because he had a feeling he was going to get a major one in a few minutes.

Luke only had two real objectives from this event. He wanted to make sure Lorelai was not injured and he wanted to finish blocking Bethany's mind so she would have no memory of her time with him, no anger at how it had ended and no remorse or guilt for trying to kill someone.

"Why did you leave me, Lucas? I can't get you out of my mind and it's driving me crazy. I think the only way to end this is if I know you are not out there doing this to other women."

"Bethany --"

"Don't talk to me and don't say my name," she screamed at him. "When I want you to talk, I'll ask you a question."

Luke could feel the hate mixed with fear, despair and anger inside of her. She wanted to see him suffer, but he could not read in her mind that she had any designs on hurting Lorelai as well. The standoff was also starting to draw attention. It was only a matter of time before the authorities arrived and things turned ugly.

"When you left, all I could see was your face. I wanted to be with you, Lucas, and you just left. I can't live this way." She began to sob and the gun swung erratically in her hand.

Lorelai crouched in the building's entrance as the gun's focus started to waver from Luke.

"And you," Bethany said as she turned Lorelai's way. "I hope you know what you are getting into and I'm sorry it's about to end. Sure, he's beautiful and fun to be around and great in bed, but he lies. Lies about what he does and where he goes. Where do you go, Lucas, when you are not in the city?"

Bethany's focus returned to Luke.

"I go to Connecticut. I have a home there. It's where I was raised. Bethany, let Lorelai leave. She's done nothing to you. You can do whatever you want to me, but let her walk away. She's nothing to you or to me, for that matter."

Bethany looked Luke into the eyes, giving him the window he needed.

"Just let Lorelai leave," he said in a deep, soothing voice. "I won't attempt to stop you, Bethany. Just let her go."

Bethany began to waver, and focused back on Lorelai.

"Go. Get out of here now before I change my mind and kill you, too."

"Luke --" Lorelai began.

"Go Lorelai. Get out of here before you get hurt. Run."

Lorelai obeyed, slowly sliding up the door of Luke's building and running to the end of the street for the safety of the building. She could still see the little drama unfolding.

"Bethany, before you shoot me, I want you to listen to me." Luke continued in his calm, soothing voice. "You are going to fire the gun at my leg and you will see me fall on the ground. You will run toward Broadway and take the subway to Times Square, where you will throw the gun into a trash can. Then you will take a cab home, take a shower and go to sleep. When you wake up, you will not remember any of these events. You will not remember Lucas Carver. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said, her voice a bit monotone.

"Okay, then do it. Shoot me."

Bethany let out a sob and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Luke square in the leg and he fell back. Bethany and Lorelai screamed simultaneously as Bethany ran in the opposite direction toward the subway. Lorelai ran toward Luke, who was sitting on the ground, holding his leg and cursing under his breath.

A crowd was starting to form.

"Luke! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but it hurts like hell. I'll be fine. It's just a flesh wound, but I need you to get me out of here before the cops show up."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Help me up and get me a cab. We have to go to see Dr. Pat. Her address is in my wallet."

"Why can't we just go to a hospital?"

"Because a hospital is not equipped to deal with someone in my condition," he said with a groan. "Damn, that hurt!"

Lorelai pulled Luke off the ground and noticed the blood.

"Should we do something to stop the blood?"

"It's all right," Luke said as he gritted his teeth. "Dr. Pat will give me a transfusion once we get to her office."

Lorelai hailed a cab and gave the angry driver $100 to take them to Dr. Pat's office. As soon as they arrived, Luke was removed from her grasp and she was forced to wait in Dr. Pat's waiting room. Just as she began to drift off, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Gilmore? Dr. Pat said you can see Mr. Carver now, but he is a little groggy from the pain medication. If you'll follow me."

"Okay," she said and she dragged behind the nurse.

When they entered the recovery room, Luke was sleeping with an IV and a bag of blood hooked to his arm. He looked younger and peaceful. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed with him, but her conscience told her she had a long night ahead of her. Instead, Lorelai sat in the arm chair adjacent to the bed and sighed.

She found herself falling more in love with Luke each day, but the weird turn of events made her realize that she didn't know if she could survive a romance with Luke Danes. Lorelai found herself falling asleep with the question consuming her thoughts.


	12. Decisions to Forget

**Ch. 12: Decisions to Forget**

Luke awoke and felt like he had been run over by a bus. Every part of his body ached, especially his leg. The pain was making him wish he hadn't let Bethany shoot him for real. He could have made her just drop the gun, but he had felt guilty about his cavalier treatment of some of the women in his life. He knew he would probably be fully healed in a couple of hours. The pain in his leg took a little from the guilt he felt at his behavior.

When he was younger, and the physical attributes of his powers were explained to him, Luke went through a period of taking extreme chances. He had been stabbed in a bar fight, jumped off the roof of a three-story building, and been hit by a few cars. With each accident, young Luke took greater and greater risks until he broke several bones and punctured a lung in a hang gliding mishap. After that, his dad found out and ordered him to stop putting himself at risk.

Luke rolled over and found Lorelai asleep in the chair. He thought about waking her, but she looked so peaceful he decided to let her sleep a little longer. He let the drugs take over him again and fell back asleep.

Lorelai woke up with a pain in her neck and a heavy heart. The previous evening had been one of the worst of her life. Watching a strange woman shoot Luke was almost too much for her to bear. It brought back memories of the stupid things Christopher did as a teenager, like wrecking his brand new car an hour after receiving the keys.

She didn't want Rory to be in any type of dangerous situation. If anything happened to Rory, Lorelai knew she would probably not survive it. All she could think about was another crazy woman tracking Luke down to Stars Hollow, attempting to shoot Luke, but instead hitting Rory. The thought caused Lorelai to suck in her breath and fight back losing control.

She looked over at Luke sleeping in the hospital bed, and part of her couldn't help but love him. He didn't look like he had been shot. She didn't even think he looked like he was in pain of any kind. Part of her wanted to pull back the sheet to see his wound as she had never seen a gunshot wound before, but the other part of her brain said she was being gross. As she mentally chastity herself for her own morbid curiosity, Luke made a little groaning noise and started to move.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered, moving closer to the bed. She found his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Hey, you're still here," he said. "What time is it?"

"It's about 8 a.m. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," he said as pulled himself into a sitting position and pulls his legs over the side of the bed. "Let's see the damage."

Luke gingerly pulled the bandage loose from his thigh and there was no evidence of a wound at all.

"How is that even possible?"

"I heal really quickly. Can you help me up?"

Luke put out his arm, and Lorelai took possession of it and pulled him off the bed. Luke, dressed only in a hospital gown, began to slowly shuffle around the room to test his leg while Lorelai admired the view and tried not to giggle considering the seriousness of what happened.

"Nice ass there. It would have been a real tragedy if anything had happened to it."

"I'm glad to see you are concerned for my overall well being," he responded as he walked to the closet to pull his clothes from the previous evening. "Where are my pants?"

"They cut them off of you. The doctor said they would get you something to wear home."

"Can you go ask?"

"Sure," she replied, leaving the room.

Instead of heading straight to the front desk, Lorelai walked to the bathroom. Once inside, she began to feel her not-so-steely resolve begin to crumble. She splashed some water on her face and took some deep breaths. After she gained her composure, she stepped out of the bathroom to find a nurse to get Luke pants.

When she returned about ten minutes later, Luke was sitting fully dressed, save for his pants and shoes on the bed.

"Hey, what took you so long? I was getting kind of cold here."

"Sorry," she replied. "The nurse couldn't find a pair in your size. She also called for a car to take us back to your place."

"All right," he said. "Let me get my pants and shoes on and we'll get out of here."

Luke dressed quickly, and he and Lorelai entered a town car to return to his loft. The silence in the car was very noticeable.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I'm just having thoughts. I've just been thinking about what happened last night."

"I'm sorry you had to be there to see that. I've never had anything like that happen before, and now that I know what a gunshot feels like, I don't think I'll let it happen again."

"What if she had followed you to Stars Hollow and come to my home? What if Rory was home? Could you have stopped her from getting hurt?"

"Lorelai, I'd never let anything bad happen to Rory. I was in complete control of that situation. I could have made Bethany drop the gun and sing "Memory" from _Cats_ ."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because, part of me felt like I deserved it. Sometimes, I'm not the best when it comes to breaking up. I usually just erase their memories since it's easier than dealing with broken hearts. Actually, with the exception of Rachel, I've erased the memory of every woman I've been with since the age of 20."

"Luke, no one deserves to get shot."

"At that moment, I did. I know you can't understand that, but all I could feel was her pain, and the guilt was too much at that moment. The pain eased the guilt."

Lorelai sighed and responded, "That might be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Luke laughed.

"Yeah, but it made sense at the time."

The car stopped in front of Luke's building, and they got out of the car and went inside. Luke went straight to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. He opened them and handed one to Lorelai, who drank a quarter of the bottle in the first swig. Luke matched her drink for drink. They stood in the kitchen finishing their beers, both afraid to speak. Lorelai finally could not take the silence.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" His voice was barely whisper. He already knew what was coming.

"I can't do this." Lorelai's voice was near breaking.

"I know."

"I just --"

"Lorelai, I understand," he said as he took her hand and kissed her temple. "I know that Rory is the most important thing in your life and you have to put her first. I only have one request."

"What?"

"Spend one more day with me. One last day."

Lorelai shook her head in agreement.

"Afterwards, I'll take care of everything. No one in Stars Hollow will even remember that I was more than the guy who pours your coffee."

"What about me?"

"That's your choice, Lorelai. If you want to remember, you'll remember. If you want to forget, just say the word. You do understand that Rory cannot remember?"

"I understand. Do I have to decide this moment?"

"No, but please tell me at the end of the day?"

"Yes. So how do you want to spend our last day together?"

"I have a few ideas," Luke said with a slight smile as he pulled her close to him. "I never got to show you my bed here, did I?"

"No, I don't think we got to see that particular part of this beautiful apartment. I guess we could start there."

Lorelai was fast asleep in Luke's bed, while Luke held her from behind and gently ran his hand up and down her arm. He knew it was probably the last time he would perform the _Caerimonia Osculur _with her, the last time he would make love to her, and it broke his heart. She was such a life force that he knew he would crave her as long as he lived. He would miss her jumbled mind that could also be very logical, especially when dealing with matters concerning the inn and Rory.

Although she had not told him her decision, Luke knew she had reached her decision. She was going to ask to have their memories removed. Frankly, he couldn't blame her.

He thought if he had seen a crazy person try to shoot the person you love, he might not want to keep those memories either. He thought about waking her up and making love to her again, but the evening had been perfect, and now, he just wanted to fall asleep beside her one last time.

Luke put his face into Lorelai's hair and inhaled. He wanted to remember her smell, hoping it would get him through the long, lonely nights ahead. He still remembered the last broken heart from Rachel and the consequences of it. He didn't want that to happen again. He pulled Lorelai close to him and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke, Luke found himself alone in bed. At first, he thought Lorelai had skipped out on him, but then he heard the shower running and breathed a sigh of relief. They were going to have to return to Stars Hollow, and everything would change.

As Luke got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, he heard the shower shut off. He briefly considered going into the bathroom to say good morning, but instead went into the kitchen to make Lorelai breakfast.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Lorelai said as she exited the bathroom wearing Luke's robe. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and Luke thought she looked incredibly beautiful.

"Yup, along with pancakes, hash browns, toast, orange juice, coffee and Danish."

A thermos sat next to a plate heaping with breakfast foods.

"Where did you get coffee and Danish?"

"I went out a few seconds ago. You better drink it while it's still hot because I can't make more. How was your shower?"

"Very refreshing. You have excellent water pressure," she said as she sat down and looked at the food. "You know, I'm not very hungry."

"You need to eat it will give you more energy, and I think you're going to need it today."

Lorelai picked up a piece of bacon and began to chew. Luke sat on the opposite side of the table and watched her eat. Although they had many things to discuss, he wanted to enjoy their last few moments together.

"You already know, don't you?" she asked as she swallowed a pancake bite.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I think it would be too much –"

"It's okay, Lorelai. I understand. If you had been any other woman, I would have done it anyway. I just wanted you to have the choice because you were never just any other woman to me."

Lorelai got out of her chair and walked around the table to Luke. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss and pulled her into his lap. He carefully released the towel holding her damp curly hair.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes before he pulled his lips away, touching his forehead to hers and sighing.

"Lorelai, do you regret –"

"Not for a minute, Luke. I just think the timing isn't right now. I have to put Rory first. Maybe after she's done and off to Harvard, I can think about what I want. Does that make sense?"

"I'd like to think if I had a child, I'd put him first over everything else. That's what my parents did. I just wish my sister would do that every once in a while."

"I'm sure you'd make a great father someday."

"Yeah, well," Luke responded as he got to his feet, taking Lorelai with him. "We're going to have to leave soon if we want to be back to Stars Hollow for the town meeting tonight."

"You want to go to a town meeting?"

"Not really, but I have to. Someone has to keep Taylor and Harry in line, and I have business there tonight. I need to ask you a favor about tonight's meeting."

"Anything."

"I need you not to come to tonight's meeting, but I need you to send Rory and Sookie."

"I don't understand, Luke."

"Just trust me. I'll bring Rory home after the meeting. Then we can say a proper goodbye afterwards."

"Okay," she said as she put her arms around his shoulder. "But I'm very curious."

"I'll tell you all about it tonight," he replied as he gave her a gentle peck on the lips. "Why don't you get dressed while I clean this mess up?"

"All right," she said as she returned to the bathroom.

Luke cleaned up breakfast, showered, and dressed before Lorelai was ready to return home. The drive was relatively silent as Lorelai fiddled with the radio stations and Luke mostly tuned into Lorelai's thoughts, which shifted as frequently as the she switched the station. He knew she was having second thoughts about her decision, and he knew that a few words from him could persuade her otherwise, but he refused to sway her decision in that way.

As they parked in Lorelai's driveway, Luke hauled Lorelai's many pieces of luggage to the back porch.

"Where's Rory?"

"Sookie probably took her to the inn with her. She had to work today. I'll go get her in a minute."

"Don't forget –"

"I won't. She and Sookie will be at the meeting tonight and I won't be."

"Okay. I better go check on the diner. Hopefully, Kirk didn't try to commandeer it while I was away. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye" Lorelai said as Luke got into his truck and left.

Luke had to use his powers of persuasion to convince Taylor that he was supposed to be on the evening's agenda, but had been left off accidentally. Luke was the last item of the evening, and that was perfect since he knew everyone would want to hear what he had to say. He had also extended personal invitations to Babette, Miss Patty, Gypsy and East Side Tillie to make sure the most important gossipmongers in town would be present as well.

Sookie and Rory arrived shortly after the meeting began, and as he had to sit and listen to an hour of petty squabbles and debates, Luke wished he had scheduled himself for earlier so he could have gotten it over with.

"That now brings us to a mysterious issue brought up by diner owner Luke Danes, who swears he filed the proper paperwork to appear on tonight's agenda, yet it cannot be found," Taylor said at the podium, gavel in hand.

"It's not my fault you lose everything, Taylor, but I will only take a moment of time."

Luke stood and walked to the front of meeting, but did not get on the stage.

"As many of you know, I have been in a resident of this town almost my whole life. I am a taxpayer, a business owner, and I try to stay out of everyone else's business."

"We know all this," Taylor said. "Just get on with it."

"Pipe down, Taylor," Babette said from her seat next to Morey. "We want to hear what the kid has to say. I bet it's about Lorelai. Are you plannin' on making an honest woman out of her?"

"Thanks, Babette. It is about Lorelai, but not that."

"So, you're not marrying her?" Miss Patty responded.

"First of all, we haven't know each other that long—"

The crowd groaned and a few people started to get up.

"Sit down," Luke said in a loud voice. Everyone immediately took a seat, including Kirk, who sat on Gypsy's lap.

"Everyone in here will listen to me very carefully. There is no Luke and Lorelai. There never has been. You just see two nice people who might make a nice couple someday. Lorelai is only a frequent customer at the diner, and you have not seen Luke date anyone since he broke up with Rachel six months ago. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the crowd responded in unison.

"I'm going to count to three. On three, you will remember nothing of the past few weeks' events regarding Ms. Gilmore and myself. If anyone insinuates that Lorelai and I are anything more than friends you will think they are crazy. Now, what else should I take care of while I'm here? Kirk, you will stop trying to break into the diner at night for pie. Taylor, stop fining residents for not turning on their porch lights by 7 p.m.. Anyone who comes into the diner will stop attempting to special order omelets with food that is not on the menu, and Miss Patty, you will stop pinching my ass every time I walk by you with a pot of coffee. Are you all clear?"

"Yes," the crowd responded in unison.

"Okay, then. One, two, three."

The crowd immediately came to life and Taylor began to bang his gavel.

"So, Luke what is so important?"

"Oh, um, beginning tomorrow, the diner is adding two new pies to the menu. I'll be giving away free samples to the first 50 customers beginning at noon. Please stop by and let me know what you think."

"That's it?" Taylor replied. "That's what couldn't wait? Really, Luke, you have no sense of business."

"Coming from you, Taylor, that's a compliment."

"If there's no further business, this meeting is adjourned," Taylor said as he banged his gavel.

Luke paid attention to the crowd, and it seemed as if his suggestion had taken hold. He knew the only true test was Rory. He walked over to her and Sookie.

"Hey, Sookie, Rory."

"Hi, Luke," they both responded in unison.

"Where's you mom tonight?"

"Oh, she said she had to do some stuff around the house, but wanted me and Sookie to come to the meeting to get all the news."

"That sounds interesting."

"So, Luke," Sookie interrupted. "What pies are you adding to your menu?"

"Um," Luke said, realizing he was going to have to bake about 10 pies in the morning. "I'm adding peach and blueberry. Make sure you come by for a slice."

"I'll do that."

"Hey, Sookie, is it all right if I walk Rory home. Lorelai left something in the diner the other day and I need to return it to her."

"Oh, sure. I didn't know Lorelai came in the diner that often."

"Mostly for breakfast," he said with a smile. "Rory, are you ready to go?"

"Sure," she replied as he followed her out of the dance studio.

The five-minute walk to Lorelai's was filled with Rory describing the plot of the latest book she was reading while Luke scanned her thoughts to see what her feelings were. The only thoughts he received were about unicorns and his cooking.

"And if you have a chance, I really think you'd like to read it," Rory said.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind but unicorns aren't really my thing," Luke responded. "Here's your house. Do you think you could go in and get your mom?"

"Sure," she replied.

Luke sat on the porch while Rory ran inside. He sighed as he hated to do what had to be done.

"Hey," Lorelai said as she walked out of the front door. "How was the meeting?"

"Fine," he said as she sat down next to him. "I don't think you have to worry about the town discussing our relationship."

"I got that impression when Rory told me that Mr. Danes, the diner guy wanted to see me."

"Yeah, she doesn't remember either."

Luke took Lorelai's hand in his and faced her on the porch.

"Are you ready? Are you ready to say goodbye?"


	13. Saying Goodbye

**Ch. 13: Saying Goodbye**

"Are you ready? Are you ready to say goodbye?"

"No," Lorelai said as she took Luke's hand. "I don't want to do this, Luke. It's not fair."

"Lorelai, it's okay" he said as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right."

Luke and Lorelai sat holding each other on the porch for a few minutes. Just as she began to calm down, Rory's calls for her mother could be heard from inside the house.

"I'm going to put her to bed," Lorelai said as she stood up. "Why don't you go up to my bedroom and we'll do this there."

"All right," Luke replied as he felt her hand slip away from his. "I'll meet you in a minute."

As Lorelai went inside, Luke got up and went around the house. He quickly climbed up the side of the house, into Lorelai's bedroom. He was going to miss the room, with its mismatched furniture and quilt. He sat on the bed, taking in her scent everywhere. Part of him wished he could have his memories erased as well because it was going to kill him to know all he knew about her and to be so in love with her while she would only see him as a friend. He thought about begging her to change her mind or just changing her mind for her, but those were things his father taught him never to do.

His father's words always rang in his ears. He would say, "Luke you have abilities that can be used to do almost whatever you want, but your mother never abused others in that way and she would be ashamed if you did that as well. It's bad enough that Liz behaves that way."

While lost in thoughts of his father, he did not notice Lorelai standing at the door watching him. His reverie was broken by her sigh.

"Hey," he said as he turned to face her. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at you. Enjoying the sight one last time, knowing what I know about you."

Lorelai walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She continued to speak as she moved closer to him.

"Like how your ankles are a little ticklish, how you really like it when I kissed certain places on your chest, the sounds you make when you're inside me, the --

Luke's lips stop Lorelai from adding another attribute. She returned the kiss and they remained locked together for several minutes as Luke tried to physically imprint her into his psyche one last time. When he finally pulled away, Lorelai's eyes were completely unfocused. Luke knew that if he asked her right then to reconsider, she would, but he was afraid if he did, she would eventually resent him and he didn't want to lose her that way. He didn't want her to be constantly worried about other women or violence or getting shot. He only wanted her to be truly happy, and he knew he couldn't be that for her at the moment, but maybe one day in the future they could have that moment. And if Luke knew he could be one thing, it was patient.

"Wow," Lorelai said. "I think I might need to lie down."

"Good," Luke replied. "This will be easier if you are lying down, but first I need you to get in your pajamas. And if you don't mind, I'm just going to enjoy the view for one last time while you change."

"Okay," she said with a smile as she pulled her clothes out of the drawer. She slowly removed all her clothes, giving him one last view of her naked body before she dressed in a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt. As she walked back toward the bed she asked, "Did you enjoy the view?"

"Absolutely," he stated. "Now get under the covers, and I'm going to tell you one last bedtime story."

Lorelai complied, getting under the covers and arranging the pillows into "sleep" position.

"Okay, I'm ready. Tell me a bedtime story."

"Close your eyes."

Lorelai closed her eyes as Luke kissed her on the forehead, then on each eyelid, then the tip of her nose before kissing her softly on the lips.

As Luke spoke his voice was deeper and silkier, permeating Lorelai's every pore, taking her deeper and deeper under his spell.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman, with a beautiful daughter. They lived in a quirky little house in a weird little town where the woman worked hard for others at a lovely Connecticut inn. One day, the woman came into a diner and met a mysterious man, who instantly fell in love with the beautiful woman, and she was equally enamored of him. They had a passionate relationship, but it proved to be too much too soon for the woman, who was very worried about her daughter. So, although it broke his heart to do so, he did the honorable thing and let her go. But before he did, he had one question to ask her."

"What did he ask her?"

"He asked her if one day after her daughter had moved out and went away to school would she be willing to try again?"

"Yes, she would," Lorelai said, her eyes still closed, and her entire body relaxed.

"Really?"

"Yes, she would like to very much."

"Okay, well she is going to forget all her feelings for the time being until her daughter leaves home. When that happens, she will slowly begin to see the man in a new light until one day, when all her feelings come back to her."

"When will they all come back?"

"When he asks her to dance. When he asks her to dance, she will remember all the love and warmth and lust she had for him. She will not remember, however, the man's secret."

"Okay," Lorelai said, her voice more monotone.

"Now, the man is going to kiss the beautiful woman goodnight and the events of the last few months will be a very vivid, very erotic dream the woman had. In the morning, he will get up and bring her beautiful daughter to the man's diner and ask for a cup of coffee and a very large breakfast. The man will give her whatever she asks for anytime she comes to his diner, no matter how bizarre."

"Good," she replied. "The woman really likes the man's cooking. He's a genius."

Luke smiled.

"Good night, Lorelai," Luke said. "Until we meet again."

Luke pressed his lips to Lorelai's one last time. When he pulled away, Lorelai sighed and rolled over. He could tell she was in a deep sleep. Luke was about to leave when he decided he wanted to watch her one last time without having to worry about anything. He pulled up a chair and watched her sleep until it was time to go to open the diner, then kissed her one more time before he jumped out the window.

When the alarm went off next to her bed, Lorelai threw it up against the wall, then fell back asleep. She had been having the best dream that she did not want to wake up. Suddenly, she bolted up. She was having a dream about Luke at the diner. Not just any dream, but a very detailed, very hot one. She thought this was weird since she didn't really think that Luke was her type, but she had to admit he was very handsome and knew his way around a kitchen. Her stomach began to rumble and she knew she needed some breakfast before work. She was also pretty sure there was no coffee or cereal in the house.

Lorelai quickly showered and dressed before waking up Rory.

"Hey, Hon, how do pancakes sound before school? Get dressed and we'll go to Luke's."

"Okay," Rory said as she sat up in bed. It was a rare day when she was up after her mother.

After Rory threw on some clothes and gathered her homework, the girls walked to Luke's and discussed the events at the town meeting.

"Why didn't you go?" Rory asked as they walked arm-in-arm.

"I don't know. I think I did something, but I can't remember what. I just remember this dream I had."

"What was it?"

"Well, I was…um…trapped in a mall with zombies. I shouldn't have watched _Dawn of the Dead_ the other day. They ate my brains and made me wear stripes and polka dots. Frightening."

"Yeesh. That does sound bad. I dreamed about pie. Luke is giving away free pie today, so you need to come by the diner at noon and get me some. I want blueberry."

"Pie. Noon. Luke's. Got it."

When they walked in the diner, there was a table open, which the girls took possession of. Before they could open the menus, Luke arrived at the table with a cup of coffee for Lorelai and a glass of orange juice for Rory.

"Coffee, OJ. So what'll it be?"

"I think I'm going to have French toast," Rory said. "And I'd like some bacon. Mom?"

"Pancakes. Heated syrup. Bacon and lots of it."

"Should I bring something afterwards to unclog your arteries?"

"How about some more coffee?"

"Will do."

Although it killed him, he was able to banter with Lorelai and she responded well. He was sure his suggestion had worked as he read nothing in her thoughts to suggest she thought of him as anything more than an acquaintance. He started working on their breakfast.

When he returned to the table with their food, the girls were deep in conversation about some bands Luke had never heard of.

"No, their second album was way better if you just…oh thank God! Sustenance. Luke, did I ever tell you you're my hero?"

"No, but I'll be sure to pass that on to Bette Midler the next time she stops by. Here's your food. Try not to choke."

"Thanks, Luke," Rory said as she picked up a piece of bacon.

"Thanks, Luke," Lorelai said in a sing-song voice. "You are going to make some girl so happy some day."

"Yeah, maybe," he said as he went behind the counter with a smile on his face.


	14. Epilogue: A Renaissance Wedding

_This is it. I appreciate all the reviews I received, and I hope you have enjoyed my little story, and had a chance to read the books which inspired it. I'd also like to thank the lovely ladies who edited and bugged me to finally finish it._

**Epilogue: A Renaissance Wedding**

As she got dressed, Lorelai kept telling herself this wasn't a date. Luke just needed someone to attend Liz's wedding with him. He wasn't interested in her that way despite what everyone said. He was the coffee guy, and she was his best customer. Sure, he was hot and she had had her fair share of dreams about him, but anytime she thought he might be interested, he always backed off.

Then there was his whole nightmare marriage to Nicole. She still didn't know what that was about. She just seemed so wrong for him. She was so refined, so New York. She looked like the type who owned designer everything and dated men with BMWs. She, and everyone else in Stars Hollow for that matter, had never understood that whole mess. Then there was the divorce/non-divorce. Luke had certainly seemed happier since his divorce.

A few days earlier, she had blatantly used Luke to get out of a date with Shel the Poultry Guy, but she had toadmit it felt good when he put his arms around her. He was so close that she could smell the many breakfast dishes he had made as well as feel his warm breath on her neck. That evening that moment was replayed in her dreams, but it ended with him kissing her senseless and doing a few other things that made her blush in remembrance.

Lorelai was wishing Rory was there to tell her this was not a date and to tell her she was dressed too provocatively for a wedding, but she thought the dress fit the warm, spring weather and almost fit Liz and T.J.'s renaissance wedding theme. Plus, it totally matched the flower crown she assembled for her hair, and she had a shawl to cover her arms if she thought she looked too out of place.

Liz's return to Stars Hollow had also brought the return of Jess, who she still had never really forgiven for his treatment of Rory. During the time Rory and Jess dated, she had seemed so different, like she was under a spell. Rory was so listless and often so miserable when Jess was not around, so unlike the behavior she displayed during her relationship with Dean. She had to admit though, that he seemed to be on a better track now that he had gotten some of his impulses under control.

Looking at herself, one last time, she thought she looked pretty good and headed out the door. She knew this was one wedding that she did not want to miss a moment of.

#

Luke was nervous. He was usually not nervous, and was always in control of both his emotions and the emotions of others. Sure, sometimes he would rant and rave, but it was part of his "persona". People loved it when he ranted, and he really did enjoy getting things off his chest when he could. Secrets would always be a part of his life and there were so few people he could share them with.

When Jess lived with him, he had someone he could share the burden of his condition, as Jess was doomed to the same fate. Unlike Luke, Jess took full advantage of his new abilities. He found girls, got into massive amounts of trouble, and then he started dating Rory Gilmore. While Jess did not know about Luke and Lorelai's past, even he could see that Lorelai was more than just a friend in Luke's mind. Luke was especially mindful of Jess and Rory's relationship, as he made sure Jess never physically harmed her. Emotionally, there wasn't much Luke could do to stop the pain of a teenage breakup.

Jess, Luke and T.J. were crowded in Luke's tiny apartment as T.J. extolled the virtues of tights. Luke wasn't sure if Liz marrying T.J. was the best idea. T.J. had no idea of the secret each member of the Danes family kept. Liz told Luke that she was pretty sure T.J. could not keep that secret, and she didn't feel the need to burden him with it. T.J. just thought she liked to give him hickies and he found that "so hot." This information made both Luke and Jess shudder.

Once T.J. left to meet up with the rest of his renaissance crew and they were both dressed, Luke and Jess sat for a minute at the kitchen table.

"So, today's the big day, huh?" Jess asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're finally going to make a move with Lorelai. I can't believe it has taken you this long."

"Well, it was complicated."

"Not really. You like her. I know she likes you. You don't have to read minds to see that."

"Well, she had issues and I had finish things with Nicole."

"I still can't believe you married her. You should have known she would never accept you. Those Blue Bloods are too snobby. You would have had better luck if you were completely human."

"Yeah, I know. But she understood. It was nice to be with someone who understood, even if she could be a…"

"A bitch?"

"I didn't say that, but yeah. Hell, once she found her mate, I knew it was over. I just thought she would have officially ended things first and not let me find out the way I found out."

Honestly, Luke was happy the entire nightmare with Nicole was over. When he first met her, he felt a connection he rarely felt, mainly because she was a Blue Blood and understood the life. She had introduced him to the lifestyle he always avoided, but there was no pressure and no secrets with Nicole. Plus, she did enjoy going to the theatre. It was nice to share that aspect, as well as sharing Nicole's memories of his mother from her past lives. While the marriage had been a big mistake, he had to admit, they did have a few good times. It wasn't like the connection he had felt with Lorelai, but he had spent the last five years watching Lorelai date every other guy in Connecticut while he pretended he was no more than a friend. Even if had lasted only a year, it had been nice to feel loved again.

"So, who have you been seeing? I can tell by your color you're still feeding regularly."

"There are a few ladies in New York I take to the theatre with me. No one permanent. I try to change every six months so they don't get too attached."

"Have you been behaving?"

"Yes. Do you really want to hear about this?"

"Not particularly."

"Good because this was getting uncomfortable," Jess said with a laugh.

"So, did you learn anything from those books?"

"Yeah," Jess replied. "After the wedding, there is something I have to go and take care of in New Haven."

"Jess--"

"No, Luke, my mind is made up. She's the one. She's always been the one and I'm going to tell her everything. She deserves to know the truth."

"Well, I can't stop you, but I have to warn you it probably won't end well."

"Thanks, Luke. You better get going, Lorelai's on the way."

"I know," Luke said as he began to roll down his sleeves and button the cuffs. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Jess said. "You're gonna need it."

Luke smiled as he grabbed his jacket and went out the front door.

#

When Luke exited the diner, he was bowled over by the sight of Lorelai. She looked dainty in the pink dress which showed off her freckled arms and shoulders, as well as her chest. Her hair was in its naturally curly state (his favorite), and the wreath atop her head made her look several years younger. Seeing her like this made him long for the two months they had spent together. The two months that had ruined every other relationship he attempted. The two months that he had just recently realized he wanted back more than anything else. With the end of his marriage and the end of Lorelai's most recent relationship that she attempted to hide from him, he knew the time had come. It was time to test the waters, to see if he could reawaken her feelings.

For eight years, he had been her friend, her confidante, her cook, but sometimes, he could sense she wanted more. Occasionally, he would peruse her thoughts when she was in the diner and he would smile when she wondered what kind of kisser he was or if he was good in bed. He would smile since he knew she already knew the answers to the questions she asked. He hoped he would be able to show her again. Until then, he played his role. However, he planned to change all that tonight.

"Greetings, my lord," Lorelai said as she approached. "Your lady hath arrived to be escorted forthwith."

"That's pretty good," he replied with his best smile. "I didn't know you spoke Renaissance."

"Oh, yeah. I'm quite fluent in Renaissance. You look nice. I'm lovin' the tie."

"Thanks," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend," she said as blood rushed to her cheeks. "Shall we?"

"Let's go."

#

Lorelai didn't know what had gotten into Luke tonight. He was positively charming. They had been joking with each other all night. They had bantered and laughed during the wedding, they had been moved when the vows became sweet. Although Luke had professed his reservations about Liz's latest fiancé, Lorelai watched him be a super supportive big brother as he practically pulled together Liz's wedding for her.

Although Lorelai had been preoccupied with the Dragonfly's construction, she had noticed that Luke seemed different. He was more attentive. She almost fell over when he stopped by the Dragonfly that morning to ask her to the wedding and pulled the piece of straw out of her hair. She didn't like to admit it, but she knew Luke had a little crush on her. She had heard it enough from Rory and every other person in town often enough. But she was just getting over Jason and he had just ended his very weird marriage. Still, she couldn't help notice the way he kept looking at her tonight. She kind of felt like she was a Thanksgiving Day turkey and he was a very hungry pilgrim. Things, however, took a weird turn when she tried to make some fun banter about self-help books and Luke kind of snapped at her, and then sulked off. It was not her intentions to insult him, but when he came back a few minutes later, all seemed okay as they watched Liz and T.J. share their first dance as husband and wife.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

"We okay?"

"Yeah, I-I-I didn't mean to get so defensive."

"I didn't mean to make fun of Jess and what he was reading," she said sincerely. "Maybe it's good that he had it. You know, maybe -- he's trying."

"It's okay," he said, his eyes not meeting her. "I mean, that book does sound pretty dorky."

An announcement from Kirk to join Liz and T.J. on the dance floor interrupted their moment.

"Oh, hey, so your food's probably cold. You want to go get some more?"

"Sure, or we can...you know," he said as he looked at the dance floor.

"We can…do what?"

"You want to dance?"

"Really?" she said, her interest piqued.

"Yeah."

"Um, you said before you don't dance."

"Well, I'm a compulsive liar," he said with a smile.

"Um, okay, yeah, let's dance."

Luke offered his hand and led Lorelai to the dance floor which now took up the majority of the town square.

When their hands met, Lorelai felt a spark of electricity that went all the way to her toes. He led her out to the floor, and took her in his arms. As they moved slowly across the floor, Lorelai felt little sparks emanating from all over her body. The little sparks finally made it to her smile and Luke had to look away. When their eyes met again, Lorelai realized what she had long denied. She had feelings for Luke that went well beyond friendship or even lust. She loved him. She dropped her head to his shoulder wanting to be closer to him and hoped the song didn't end to soon.

#

As Luke walked her back home, Luke took full advantage enjoying Lorelai's disorganized mind as she thought about fifty different topics every second. Her mind, however, kept coming back to three topics: Rory, the Dragonfly and Luke.

As they continued their easy banter about Crazy Carrie and his dancing skills, Luke easily read her inner turmoil over what had just happened. Her long hidden feelings were bubbling to the surface, and she began to act a bit like a teenager around him.

"Well, good night," she said as she looked at her house.

Luke knew this was the "now or never" moment. If he let her walk into that house without a future plan, he could kiss any kind of future with Lorelai goodbye.

"We should do it again," he said, not believing he got the words out.

Lorelai looked at him a little perplexed.

"What, you got another wedding coming up?"

"Nah, I meant have fun. You know, like a movie or something."

"I didn't think you were a movie guy."

"I can be a movie guy, he said with a shrug. "You like movies."

"Yeah -- good, bad, and in-between."

"How 'bout next week? Sunday?"

"Sunday?"

"Sunday -- you free?"

The look of confusion on her face was priceless. He could tell she was a bit stunned by this turn of events, but she was also intrigued and a little turned on. She liked Luke showing confidence.

"I-I think so."

"Okay, good. Good."

"Good. Good."

"I'll see you...before then, but I'll see you then, too."

"Yeah, I'll see you both of those thens."

For a second, Luke considered kissing her and really blowing her mind, but he decided to wait, and walked away instead with a smirk on his face.

He could wait a little bit longer. He was very good at waiting.


End file.
